For The Love Of A Fey
by delicate.disaster
Summary: Jareth is forced to marry; but, what will happen when he holds one of those reality tv show dating games? He will just have to find out! Jareth is sorta out of character, but it's meant to be somewhat humorous. Jareth/OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer; I don't own anything from _The Labyrinth_. I just own Aelfric, Nisse and Medea.

* * *

**Prologue**

Aelfric and Nisse stopped in front of the fidgeting Medea, the seer. Nisse move from her husbands side to stand next to Medea. She took one of the seers wrinkled hands in her own, hoping to encourage the wise, old woman. Aelfric stared at the kindness of his wife as she stroked the ashen gray hair of Medea. His wife's mahogany hair was pulled back and braided down her back, with golden bands stretching from one ear to another. Her kind, chocolate brown eyes could be seen from miles away. He was shaken from his admiration as his wife spoke.

"What have you seen?" Nisse asked gently.

Medea swallowed thickly before touching her finger tip to the liquid filling the basin. She motioned for the King and Queen to sit opposite of her as Jareth and many girls played across the surface. "Jareth will find love, but only if you force him to."


	2. Dreadful News

Disclaimer; I don't own anything from _The Labyrinth_. But I do own Ailis, Remy and Brody.

Note; I got all of the contortionist positions from Contortion Homepage if you want to check them out.

* * *

**Dreadful News**

Ailis, in his bugle-boy attire, stood before Jareth quietly. He had just delivered the initial news, but still had more to go. He cleared his throat, "They said that you would have a year to find a woman willing to marry you. They implied that they'd be done deliberating by the end of the month. But, they never said that you couldn't start looking now."

"You may go." Jareth stared angrily at the floor even after Ailis left. How dare they even think that they can force him to marry! They can't make him do anything that he doesn't want to. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Of course they can; they're the High Council.

The High Council was discussing his marriage situation. They didn't like the fact that he was the only one unwed. He knew it wasn't personal, but it was still insulting at the same time. He sat on his throne pouring himself some Elven whine in a goblet before guzzling it down. He dreaded what he felt that he had to do; the Goblin King should not be forced to beg! He rubbed his temples again and stood again. In a flurry of glitter, the Goblin King flew away as a snow white owl. Jareth flapped his wings in unmeasurable disdain at he flew to Sarah's new home.

Sarah was fighting with Brody; it happened often enough that Remy stretched in their living room undisturbed. She had moved all of the furniture back and away from the center of the room as she warmed her muscles up. She moved to static stretching and eventually into some positions. Remy was a contortionist; she worked in a show, _Dante's Amazing Dolls!_, that specialized in contortionists, dancers and gymnasts. The only problem, it was a seasonal show; unfortunately, the show shut down during the winter. Normally, Remy would stay in one of the rooms above the arena in the winter; but, they were remodeling the arena and said rooms.

Remy sighed as she moved into a hypersplit, elevating her right leg on Sarah's coffee table, then her left. She could hear Sarah's voice an octave higher as she yelled at Brody. Remy couldn't recall why they started fighting, but she doubted that it was over anything important. She moved into an elbow stand; she balanced n her elbows while her feet extended horizontally over her head. She tumbled out of the position, however, as a loud thump inside Sarah and Brody's room. Remy began to worry; Brody didn't seem like the abusive type, but one never knew.

Remy blushed furiously at what she heard next; rhythmic pounding and grunts. She quickly fumbled with the remote to the stereo; she needed to turn something on to drown out the sounds of their love making. When a kick of the drums was heard flooding through the speakers, Remy relaxed.

She heard a hoot as she moved from the hairpin and to the headseat. She searched for the source of the hoot, and was rewarded with the sight of a snow white barn owl. She watched it, watching her. Neither one moved for a good two minutes. Jareth stared at her strawberry blond hair; it was pulled back, but some locks for falling into her face, blocking her eyes. He knew, though, that they were a sharp hazel color. Remy just stared back, until the owl moved. It flew towards her and, in a wave of glitter, grew into a man, not just any man, our man Jareth. Remy, being so shocked, started to fall; she tucked and rolled her body so that she landed safely and jumped up in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" she flushed angrily.

"Don't question me, child. I am the Goblin King," Jareth stood in all his glory.

Remy smirked at him as she put her hands on her hips in the infamous 'woman pose', "So you answer my question anyway."

"Shush, that is not the point. I need to speak with Sarah."

She shook her head and blushed; he didn't want to talk to her right now! Jareth looked at her curiously, why was she blushing? It made more sense as he heard a scream of pleasure emit from behind the closed door.

"They're doing it right now?" he gasped, appalled.

Remy nodded her head shyly; she didn't exactly like the idea that she was temporarily living here. Jareth turned to Remy, "What were you doing before?"

"Oh, I'm a contortionist. I need to work out everyday; so, when our performing season comes about, I'm practiced and ready for the show," she answered nonchalantly. She resumed her working out with a chest stand.

"How long do they normally go at it?" Jareth's disgust was obvious.

She chuckled, switching positions. "It's generally a good hour or two before they come out, but I never go in there."

"How long ago did they go in?" Jareth's inquiry endless.

"About a half an hour ago, vaguely."

When Remy turned around, Jareth was gone; not even the owl was in sight. She shrugged and moved the furniture back, having no further interest in working out. She wandered into the bathroom to shower and get ready; she had to go to the construction site and make sure everything was going as planned.

Jareth paced his throne room angrily; what was he going to do? Sarah was married and he knew no other girl that could rile him up as she could. She was as beautiful as she is infuriating, but she wanted nothing to do with him in the first place. On top of that, she was married – a fact that Jareth could not get over. He slid down into his throne and groaned. If he could not have Sarah, how was he going to find another girl? He knew that his kind fell in and out of love easily, but he sure was having a hard time falling out. He could order someone to marry him, he pondered. Damn, they had to be willing. That Emlyn girl! She was always offering herself to him in subtle ways, maybe she'd do this for him; but, could he really put up with her insanity forever?

It had been a while, maybe he could go back to Sarah's house. He would try to convince her to leave her current husband and come marry him. They would have a big white, wedding and live happily ever after. Jareth frowned, he really loved her. He arrived at Sarah's house and sat outside of the window. Sarah moved around her kitchen in a pink and green flower print robe. He decided to be a gentlemen by flying around to the front door to knock. He waited patiently for her to answer, and his breathing hitched when the doorknob started to turn.

The door swung open haphazardly to reveal Remy, staring at him with raised eyebrows. "So you used the door this time, eh?"

"I need to speak with Sarah," he remained passive.

She motioned for him to come inside, leading him to the kitchen where Sarah cooked lunch. It took Sarah, currently tried to make an omelet, a moment to turn around. When she did, however, she dropped her spatula and backed away, shocked.

"What are you doing here?" she choked out.

"Sorry, didn't know who he was," Remy shrugged as she wandered back into her bedroom.

"Sarah," he started. "I need a favor from you, but only if you're willing. Just hear me out, at the very least."

She braced herself by sitting down before nodding, a motion that bade him forward. He knelt in front of her, although some distance away. "I need to marry in order to keep my kingdom. You know that I love you, and it wouldn't be right if I married anyone else."

She sighed, "Jareth, I'm married to Brody. I'm happy with him; I couldn't live with myself if I hurt him. I can't leave him to be with you."

Jareth's look of defeat was enough to make her feel guilty. He stood, disheartened, and took her hand, placing a light kiss upon it. After he let go of her hand, he turned away murmuring, "Thank you for listening, at the very least."

"I really am sorry, Jareth. I wish that I could help you."

Remy, inadvertently, chose that moment to leave her room. She moved around Jareth and Sarah to butter herself some toast. "What's eating you, Sparkles?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with," he muttered, turning to leave.

"No, seriously, what's wrong?" Remy wouldn't let it go.

"Juno, leave him alone." Sarah intervened.

Remy stared between the two; Sarah sat in a dining room chair, while Jareth stood several feet away from her. Both were staring at the ground unhappily.

"Well then, I'm off. I'll see you later, Sparkles." With that, Remy departed.

She was heading down to the construction site. She stared at the entrance of the building in disbelief; the building was quarantined? She soon started to glare; this means that construction is set back for at least a month, she realized.

She heard a hoot before she turned around. She saw Jareth sitting in the tree behind her, looking sad. She smiled slightly, in hopes to encourage him. She turned away for but a moment, but it was enough for Jareth to change.

"I love her, if you really wanted to know." He murmured next to her.

Her eyes widened in disbelief and she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, I really am."

They sat there in silence for several minutes before she shivered. He put his hand on the small of her back to guide her to somewhere warm. They entered the coffee shop just down the street and took a table near the back.

"I need to find a bride before a year is out, or else I lose my kingdom." He sighed sadly while rubbing his temples.

"And you were hoping that Sarah would be that bride," Remy finished for him sadly.

She covered his hand with hers, hoping to comfort him. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him; no one should have to feel this way about a person that they can't have. A waitress quietly interrupted to take their order; Remy ordered them two cups of hot chocolate, extra marshmallows.

"Hey!" Remy brightened. "I have an idea that you might like!"

Jareth opened one eye to look at her cautiously. He stopped rubbing his temples to look at her fully. He motioned for her to continue, she grinned at him. "I can help you."

"How?" he blurted out uncharacteristically.

"If you let me come live with you, I will help you find a bride." She grinned deviously. "Of course, you'll have to feed me too."

Jareth chuckled, managing a real smile, and nodded his head. She will be a comfort, he thought to himself. After they received their hot chocolates, Remy distracted him by people watching. She managed to make him smile, and even forget about Sarah for a bit. This is exactly what he needs too, Remy smiled to herself.

"She called you 'Juno', is that your name?" Jareth asked, after realizing that he didn't know her name.

Remy chuckled and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "No, that's a rather long story. My name is Remy."

"Care to tell me?" He smiled encouragingly.

Remy explained to Jareth just how she got her nickname. It wasn't as long as she had made it seem, but it was quite humorous and worth the explanation. Remy smiled as Jareth laughed at her story, she was glad that she could make him laugh. Long after Remy had finished both of their hot chocolates – Jareth burnt his tongue and refused to drink anymore – they decided to leave. Jareth stood, offering his arm to Remy, and exited the shop. They entered the alley way next to the shop and, in another flutter of glitter, Jareth transported them to his kingdom in the Underground. Remy's eyes widened as they landed in his throne room; they were surrounded by goblins. Jareth smirked, Remy looked absolutely petrified.

"Oh my god! They are so fricken cute!" she gushed before ambushing one.

She pinched its chubby cheeks, causing it to giggle. She swung it around while muttering just how cute it was. Jareth was taken back; no one, not even him, thinks that goblins are cute! When Remy finished playing with the creature, Jareth lead her to her room.

"Thanks, Jareth. I know that you don't want to hear it, but I couldn't stand to listen to their constant fighting and love making. That's just gross." She muttered the latter.

He nodded before making his exit. He walked to the throne room, trying to figure the girl out. She doesn't fear him; but everybody fears him! Not to mention the infatuation with the goblins! He shook his head, letting out a small smile. This girl would at least cheer him up a bit.


	3. Bright Ideas

Disclaimer; I own nothing from _The Labyrinth. _I do own Remy and seven of the eight lands. I think that's it.. Oh! I don't own _Rock of Love_.

Note; I know it's a bit shorter than the first one, but I've been sick for the last week on top of school and work. So when I have been home, I've been trying to sleep off the sickness. But I'm getting better so I should be able to update and write more.

* * *

**Bright Ideas**

When Remy awoke the next morning, she laid on her bed in awe; Jareth really knew how to treat his guests! The room was spacious, but not so much so that it was lonely. There was a dug out area that she could work out in, and it was surrounded by props that Jareth thought that she might need. It was carpeted by a padded material and littered with several pillows. There was an incense burner stocked with some sandalwood incense next to a radio.

There was a bench at the end of the huge Victorian bed, which matched the dresser against the opposing wall. The only other thing in the room was a bookshelf filled with unknown books. The entire room's colors varied from white, beige and a mahogany brown. Plus, Remy thought to herself, he already moved all of my stuff here. Remy sighed happily; this was definitely much better than Sarah's small house.

Jareth entered her room quietly, thinking that she might be sleeping. Although, Remy rolled over with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you, Jareth. It's perfect!"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled softly, before sitting on the bench.

"So, what's the plan, man?"

Jareth raised one eyebrow at the name calling before replying, "I was hoping that you could tell me; I have no idea what to do. I met Sarah after she defeated the Labyrinth, and, ever since, I haven't met a girl who was even half of the woman that she is."

Remy was silent for a while before she snorted sarcastically. "You could have a competition. Like, _Rock of Love _or something."

Jareth pondered that for several moments; a competition? That might actually work! He could get eight girls from the eight kingdoms; the Craglands, Spirme, Penumbra, the Torified Lands, Straal, the Wealdlands, Ethereal and the Aboveground. Then, he would go through and eliminate the girls one-by-one until he finds the girl that he could marry. This way, he can actually choose some one that he likes, rather than just dealing with someone for the rest of his life.

"You're a genius! That would work!" Jareth grinned.

"What? No! I was being sarcastic!" Remy groaned; there was no way that this was going to work out.

"Yes, we'll send a letter to all of the maidens of the eight lands. They can come and audition; we'll go through and find the eight girls that will compete!" Jareth stood and began to pace in excitement; they actually had a plan!

"Eight lands?"

"The Torified Lands, the Craglands, Spirme, Ethereal, the Wealdlands, Penumbra, Straal and the Aboveground," Jareth answered distractedly.

"You expect us to go through all of the single female girls of my world?" Remy asked in disbelief. She refused to interview all like nine million girls who thought that they were perfect for him.

Jareth hesitated; that wouldn't work. Then, he got an idea. Acting as if he knew all along, he replied, "Hm? No, of course not. I expect you to act as the contestant from the Aboveground. That way, you can keep me posted."

Remy sighed and rubbed her temples; this was going to be miserable. She not only had to choose seven girls that could marry him, but she also had to act like them? Jareth rambled on, making plans in his head and some aloud. As Remy's mind wandered, she admired the determination in his stride; he was not a man to mess with. When something got in the Goblin Kings way, he, Remy could tell, obliterated it without second thought.

Jareth suddenly stopped and turned to Remy, who was still staring at him. "We need to start planning right away."

Jareth pulled her into his drawing room, sat her down and handed her some parchment and a quill. She barely had time to admire the comfortable room. The walls were plastered with portraits of either the Labyrinth or men, who, Remy assumed, were former kings. The fire place burned with life in front of a coffee table, which was surrounded by plush chairs. The table was littered with blank papers and bottles of ink.

Jareth clucked his tongue for her attention; he will dictate, she will write.. They discussed several different possible tasks, and immediately shot down several more. Jareth cheating with the announcement, by duplicating the original using his crystals. Remy, however, just wrote the agenda for the next several months or so. By the time they were done, they fire that flame so vivaciously earlier, was down to small embers.

"So, let's go over this for the last time. There will be six tasks over the next week or so; the first elimination will be right after meeting the girls. And first will be a dancing challenge – cause, apparently, everyone needs to know how to ballroom dance. Second, another portion of the Labyrinth. Third, a talent competition. Fourth, a test about you and your likes/dislikes. Fifth, taking care of the goblins. And, finally, the last portion of the Labyrinth.

After each task, you will choose one winner and go on a date with them. A day or two later, you will send one of the girls home. You will be able to look in on the girls whenever you would like, but I will report to you if I have any news about the girls that I think that you should know. Uhh.. I think that's it." Remy took a deep breath. She was tired from all of the work, and she wasn't looking forward to this process.

"I will interview the girls, with you watching, and we'll decided on which ones we'll keep and which ones we'll send home." Jareth concluded happily.

Remy nodded before standing to leave; Jareth stood as well. He put his hand on the small of her back and helped guide her to the correct room. Her back tingled slightly, but she figure that it was because she was tired. Jareth stopped in front of Remy's door, letting her open it. She paused to say good night; but, Jareth had other ideas. He pulled her into a warm hug, which she reciprocated tiredly. He whispered into her hair, "Thank you."


	4. Waiting

Disclaimer; I don't own anything from _The Labyrinth. _I do own Remy, though.

Note; Thanks for the reviews; they really do help. I just can't find the time to write a whole lot for each chapter like I did for the second one. So the next chapters will have to be just a little bit shorter. Sorry, guys.

* * *

**Waiting**

The letters had told the maidens that we would meet the day after they received the letters. The day was passing by too slowly for Jareth's taste; Remy was close to getting motion sickness from his pacing. He thought about what would happen in the next two months; could he really find a new love? Will any of these girls work, or will he have to have a second competition? An endless amount of questions ran through his head! Remy, however, remained quiet and passive whenever Jareth was around; but, when he was not around, a frown was etched on her face. Was she really willing to go through with this?

"So what's the plan for when they arrive, again?" Remy asked nervously.

Jareth smiled enthusiastically, "You will lounge about my drawing room while I interview the mass of girls that will show up. You will watch each interview and tell me who you like and such. If anyone asks, you were chosen to be the contestant for the Aboveground several days ago."

"Wow, I think that the size of your ego just grew three sizes bigger." Remy's muttering went ignored.

Jareth continued pacing as he waited impatiently for the day to end. Remy, becoming sick of his pacing, offered to plan out the smaller details of the competition. Jareth started thinking about where to place the girls; he didn't want them too close to him, but he also didn't want to move Remy. If he moved her, he knew that she would never remember where her room is. Jareth decided to move her anyway; he was going to set up a bedroom where all of the girls will sleep. Jareth disappeared for an hour or so, allowing Remy to have a quick cat nap.

When Jareth returned, he pulled Remy up and dragged her to her new room. She pushed the door open and about cried; she had to sleep with the damn girls too! The far side of the wall was lined with four sets of bunk beds while a lone bed sat in the corner closer to the door. The walls were a sea-foam green color and all of the decorations were either a darker blue or white. Four vanities lined the wall to the left and seven doors were on the opposite side. Jareth explained that four of the doors lead to a bathroom, while the other three were closets for their clothes.

"So, what do you think?" Jareth beamed, obviously proud of his work.

Remy swallowed what ever retort she had thought of and simply replied, "It's perfect for nine girls."

Jareth hugged her tightly, rambling on and on about something that Remy didn't care about. Remy was mentally scolding herself; she was being selfish. She shouldn't be focusing on what Jareth was forcing her to do, but that Jareth needs her to do this for him. She excused herself, telling Jareth that she didn't feel very well, and went back to her room. She flopped onto her bed and dozed off; Jareth watched her in his crystal with a slightly worried look on his face. What was wrong with her? She had been unnervingly quiet all day. Jareth shook these thoughts from his head; I have other things to worry about, he mused.

Remy awoke to total darkness; what time was it? She rolled over to sit up, looking around while she did so. She noticed the tray of food on her bedside table; an assortment of fruit in a bowl and a small loaf of bread with a slightly sharpened knife. Remy smiled; either Jareth or the goblins cared enough to make sure that she was fed. Remy snagged a couple grapes and ate them before standing up and wandering around her room. This was the last night that she would be sleeping in it. She stared at the stretching dug-out with longing; she'll have to talk Jareth into putting one close by the room.

She glanced at the dresser and decided to move all of her stuff since she was awake. She slowly unloaded every drawer onto her bed, where she sorted and re-folded her clothes. Once everything was on her bed, she started stacking clothes in her arms to carry them down to the new room. Cautiously, Remy walked to where she remembered the new room to be. She opened a door and was relieved to find that it was the correct door about six doors down from her old one. She set this load of clothes on the nearest bed and went back for more. She repeated this process two more times before staying in the room to put her clothes away. She claimed her bed before heading back to bed. Hopefully when she awoke the next morning, she'd feel somewhat up to the task. Hopefully, anyway.

Jareth, up way earlier than planned, fidgeted as he waited for a later time to wake Remy up. He could no longer stand it! He strode down the hallways and into her room un-announced; all Jareth heard was a scream before being pushed out. He caught only a glimpse of her fair skin, which was still slightly wet due to her bath. Her hair was still wet and tied back; allowing her face to be seen without hindrance. Her had pierced him so angrily; but, in all her fury, she still managed to keep the good parts covered. He stared at her door in disbelief; he had never thought of her that way. But he definitely will now, he grinned.

"I apologize, Remy. I thought that you were still sleeping," he fought the smirk he felt coming on.

"Well now you know that I'm not!" She retorted, trying to squelch her anger. It wasn't his fault, entirely; he still could have knocked, though.

Jareth could hear her rustling behind the door; Remy swore under her breath and tried to find the set of clothing that she had designated the night before. She finally found it laying on the floor half underneath the bed; she sighed at her own sloppiness before getting dressed. She let her hair loose and ran her fingers through the dampened tresses. Remy wished that she had a hair dryer so that she didn't have to deal with wet hair all day, but she settled with a sigh.

Jareth sighed impatiently. "Are you done yet?"

She heard Jareth lean on her door and decided to be mean. She walked over quietly and listened for a second. When she couldn't hear him moving anymore, she suddenly threw her door opened as loud and as fast as she could. Jareth tumbled backwards into her room and landed in front of her feet. He looked up and into her laughing face; that damn girl! Jareth glared at he and soon felt his eye twitch, slightly. He couldn't stay mad, however. Remy was almost calmed down, breathing heavily and wiping a tear from her eye. Jareth almost smiled when he realized that Remy looked much happier, but he was supposed to be angry.

Jareth stood, still glaring and loomed over Remy's recovering figure. "That was not funny."

"You know, I almost believe that you're angry at me. I'm too cute and lovable for you to be angry." She winked at him and left her room, heading towards his drawing room.

Jareth sighed before following; she was right. He caught up with her at the door of his drawing room and followed her in. She slid into a plush chair and waited for his instructions. He handed her a crystal and waved his hand over it; Jareth's throne room came into view. "Here is a crystal; you will watch me through it. Write down the names of girls that you like, and try to write down where they're from."

Remy nodded before smiling at Jareth; she wished him luck as he departed. His smile grew as he drew nearer and nearer to his throne room. He couldn't wait to get started; he was going to meet his bride today, even if he didn't know who it was, yet. His kingdom was saved, no matter what. If one girl didn't work, he was guaranteed another one right behind her. He knew that it was somewhat crude, but he didn't want to give his kingdom up. He knew that the girl that he chooses will at least be a friend, and no one was going to use him, Remy would make sure of that. Jareth entered his throne room and took his seat; and motioned for the first girl to enter.


	5. Interviews

Disclaimer; I don't own _The Labyrinth. _But I do own the seven lands, Remy and all of the contestants names. I think that's all I own.. Oh well.

Note; Thanks notwritten; you are my total hero. Notwritten writes me a review for every chapter, which reminds me to write the new chapter. Ha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. :]

* * *

**Interviews**

Jareth's eyes lit up as a woman with russet-red hair and piercing green eyes; she had a lot of promise. She smiled somewhat shyly as she took a seat in the only other seat in the room. Jareth's eyes couldn't help but follow her long leg as she placed it over her other one. Her green dress shifted just enough to see some leg, before settling safety into place. The dress hung loosely around her thin form and was tied together by a brown cloth, acting as a belt. The front of the dress had a modest cut that went down to just before the swell of her breasts. Jareth noticed that the fabric of the dress matched the green of her eyes, complimenting them in every way. He was going to like this girl, he smiled.

Remy watched the interview, bored; this is just as bad as watching television. Jareth got to flirt with all of these girls, while she had to watch and take inventory of who is worth keeping. Remy had written down four of the two hundred interviewed; Andra, Aine, Bree, and Dierdra. Although, Remy noted, Aine and Andra were both from the Craglands, but Remy figured that Jareth would just choose between the two. She noticed that, if Jareth liked the girl, he would write her name down on a list of his own; his list seemed much longer. A goblin came to check on her, asking if she wanted lunch or something; Remy asked for another bowl of fruit and some water, and the goblin gladly complied.

Much later, Remy was exhausted, done with lunch and was beyond sick of ditzy girls that couldn't form a sentence without the word 'like'. She rolled her eyes as Kreeli, one of the ditzy ones, left the throne room. She glanced at her list; in the upper right hand corner, she started a tally system, making a mark for every girl. This way, she would know how many people they interviewed, and then how many of them she actually liked. She had gotten up to nine hundred interviewed, but she only liked twenty nine of them. She had at least three girls from every land, plus some. Jareth sighed tiredly as he entered his drawing room; over eight hundred girls were interviewed.

"So, how many did you like?" Remy asked nonchalantly as Jareth fell into a plush chair.

Jareth rolled his eyes in distaste; there were too many ditzy girls that he was forced to interview. His smile returned, however, when he remembered several amazing girls. "Roughly ninety-two."

"I got twenty-nine." She snorted at him.

"Well let's narrow them down, then!" Jareth smiled, obviously still excited.

Remy's eyes widened. "Tonight?"

Jareth nodded before handing her his list. "Go through and see if we got any of the same names. Depending on how many we have that are the same, we'll go through and narrow it down some more."

Remy took a deep breath to calm herself down; how dare he make her do all of the work? Oh well, she thought to herself, he does need my help. She sighed one last time before setting to work. About fifteen minutes later, Remy had checked off sixteen names that they had in common. Jareth had left five minutes previously to go get them some dinner; why he didn't just make a goblin do it was beyond her. She read through their shared names one more time; one from Straal, four from the Craglands, two from Spirme, four from the Wealdlands, two from Penumbra, one from the Torified Lands and two from Ethereal. The ones with one name will be easy, but the ones with several might be a bit harder for Jareth.

"Are you done, then?" Jareth asked from behind. A goblin was trailing behind him, carrying an assortment of food on a try. The goblin set the tray down in front of Remy and scampered off after a slight bow. "They really like you, you know."

"I like them too. Maybe it's because I don't kick them around." She stuck her tongue out at Jareth before catching a grape in her mouth. "We had sixteen names in common."

Jareth nodded and Remy listed off the names and where each girl was from. Jareth sat next to her and started discussing which girls he wanted to stay, and which girls he didn't care all that much for. Remy had crossed off nine names, and circled seven; Jareth asked her to go over the seven names one more time. "We decided on Andra of the Craglands, Riona or Straal, Dierdra of the Torified Lands, Donella of the Wealdlands, Adyic of Penumbra, Myaerr of Spirme and Aiccea of Ethereal."

"Thank you again, Remy. I couldn't have done it without you." Jareth smiled, covering her hand in his; Remy attempted to fight the blushing crawling onto her cheeks. "I also appreciate you posing as a contestant; it's going to help me find a decent girl."

"Really, it's no problem. I don't mind helping out a friend." She smiled somewhat embarrassed.

Jareth turned away thoroughly confused; she considered him a friend? He didn't even know her! All he knew was that she was friends with Sarah, she was extremely flexible – being a contortionist and all – and that she was currently unemployed. He felt slightly frustrated at this realization. He glanced at Remy, who was doodling next to the names on the list, and turned to glare at the floor. Why did he even care if he knew here anyway? He had a competition for his love; he had seven girls willing to compete for him. He brightened and looked at her again; he could get to know her through the competition. Hell, if he didn't know a whole lot about her beforehand, it would make it a lot more believable that Remy was a contestant.

"I'm going to go to bed, Jareth. Good night." She murmured sleepily before stumbling towards the door.

Jareth grinned and stood to help her out. "In your state, you'll never get to your room in one piece."

Remy attempted to glare at him, but sighed when he put his hand on her lower back to guide her. She leaned into his touched, closing her eyes and trusting him to guide her into her room. Although he didn't think that it was possible, Jareth's grin widened when he felt her warm weight on him. Jareth took in her scent; she smelled like sandalwood incense, with a slight hint of vanilla. He pushed her door opened and lead her inside. She mumbled something about needing help with pajamas, and Jareth happily obliged. She grabbed a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top and put them on her bed. She put her hands on Jareth's shoulders and laid her head on his chest; Jareth slowly took Remy's pants off, trying not to look as he put the pajama pants on. He repeated the process for her shirt before taking her hair down from its ponytail and ran his fingers through it slightly.

"Thanks, Jareth. Good night." Remy mumbled one more time before collapsing into her bed.

Jareth placed the blankets on her now sleeping form and tucked her in. He stroked her face, removing all of the strands from her face; he placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Remy."

Jareth strode with false purpose through the hallway before entering his drawing. He poured himself some elderberry wine and he took a seat in front of the raging fire. He started imagining what was going to happen over the next two months. He smiled as images started starting flowing through his mind; pictures of himself and eight beautiful women surrounding him. He grinned before draining his goblet. He stood and made his way to his room, peeling off his boots as soon as he entered. He laid in bed and started drifting off to sleep, remembering putting Remy to sleep. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	6. The Girls

Disclaimer; Unfortunately, I do not own anything from _The Labyrinth. _I do own, however, Remy, Ailis and the other seven girls.

Note; I'm sorry for the wait. I didn't really feel like writing for a bit; but, when I did feel like writing, I didn't have time. So I tried to make it extra long as my way of an apology. Sorry, loves.

* * *

**The Girls**

The next morning, Jareth waltzed into Remy's room expecting to see her curled up in her bed, sleeping. However, he was shocked to see that her room was empty. Suddenly worried, Jareth marched down the hallways of his castle, flinging every door he past open. He walked past the girls' room not expecting to find anything, but imagine his surprise to see Remy still sleeping soundly in one of the beds. He came to a halt several steps beyond the desired door, and reversed his steps. He stood in the doorway, staring at Remy in shock.

What an ungrateful woman!, Jareth glared. I created her room specifically for her, because I knew that it would please her. Yet, she stayed in here last night! Jareth's angry thoughts ceased when Remy rolled over, groaning slightly as she did so. He stared at her angelic face, now hurt. Thinking to himself, maybe I did not please her, and, rather than being rude she slept here secretly.

Remy's mind booted up long before her eyes opened; she immediately felt Jareth's eyes her. She didn't know how she knew it was Jareth, but she knew without a doubt that it was him. She waited a moment longer, expecting him to say something to wake her up. When he still hadn't said anything, Remy turned over to look at him. She was surprised to see him staring at her with a sadness she barely recognized; he had the same look when looking or thinking about Sarah. She broke the silence. "You can stop staring, you know."

Jareth blinked and forced a smirk. "And what if I don't want to?"

"Then I'm going to have to go hide." Remy replied with all seriousness; she was not a woman to mess with when it came to hide-and-seek.

Jareth laughed a surprisingly easy laugh. "Come along, we must get ready for the arrival of the seven girls."

Remy rolled her eyes as she climbed out of bed. She slipped into the bathroom, futilely locking the door. She stared , in awe, at the old shower/bath; it was porcelain with four think, silver legs. Two vertical pipes stood at one end, eventually coming together to hold the shower head directly above the tub. Several horizontal pipes followed the curve of the tub; on the outside of the pipes was glass to prevent the water from spraying everywhere. Remy sighed dreamily as she started the shower. She entered what looked like a closet find some plush, beige towels and some soaps for her body and hair.

Jareth heard Remy turn the shower on and immediately imagined her naked form climbing into the steamy water. He groaned and exited the room before his thoughts turned to dirtier things. Entering his throne room, the goblins quieted down, simultaneously hoping that their Goblin King was in a good mood; Jareth motioned for them to continue as he took a seat. The goblins immediately resumed their chatter, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Jareth stared at his riding crop; watching it as he bounced it off of his boot. Jareth was so consumed by his thoughts that he didn't noticed Ailis appear before him.

Ailis cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the Goblin King. "My lord, the majority agrees that you need to marry. Are you having any luck persuading Sarah Williams to marry you?"

"Ailis!" Jareth's excitement resurfaced as he greeted his friend. "I have given up on her. I have a new plan!"

Ailis was astonished at what he was hearing; the Goblin King was resorting to a competition? His shock furthered when Jareth explained who gave him the idea; Sarah's human roommate, Remy. Ailis stepped back, interrupting Jareth, something that anyone else is advised against doing. "You surely cannot be serious, my lord. You cannot expect to fall in love with one of these girls in a mere two months!"

"I do not expect to find love. I merely expect to find companionship that I'm forced to bare; I want to find a companionship that I actually enjoy. I still love Sarah, but I know that there's nothing that I can do to convince her to be my queen." Jareth smiled slightly at his friend; Ailis was truly interested in Jareth's best interest. He moved next to the messenger and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "I do appreciate the concern, though. I might call upon you for your opinion, Ailis; I would appreciate you even more if you would help me on occasion."

Ailis sighed, sagging his shoulders. "I would be honored; I will help in anyway I can."

Jareth continued to grin, even after Ailis left. The girls would be arriving, by carriage, in less than an hours time. Oblivious to Jareth, Remy, even after getting ready, hadn't left her new room at all. She had wedged herself into the corner in which her bed occupied. She was leaning her head against the wall, staring at the ceiling and running her hands through her hair. She had put away all of her clothing and set up her beauty products on one side of the vanities; yet, she still felt out of place. I don't belong here, she thought to herself.

She stood, determined to voice this opinion to Jareth. She walked purposefully towards the throne room, only breaking stride to open the giant doors. She peered into the room, making sure that he was in there, before she entered. Ignoring the goblins, she stood in front of Jareth; she looked up, into Jareth's excited grin. She sighed, losing her bravado certainty and thought to herself, I can't do this. Jareth noticed, and started to worry. "Remy, what's wrong?"

Remy noticed the immediate change as Jareth started to worry. She smiled slightly, trying to reassure him. "I just realized that we have a problem; I don't have anywhere to work out in the mornings, now."

Jareth brightened considerably; this was not such a huge problem! Jareth stood, grabbed Remy's hand and dragged her back down the hallway, towards the girls' room. He stopped a room short, causing Remy to bump into him. "That's a small problem; you may use this room."

Jareth opened the door to allow Remy to enter. Remy entered slowly, taking in the view before her. Jareth had created somewhat of a modified ballet studio for her. There was a wall of mirrors, lined with a rail, that mirrored the blue, matted floor and the white walls. Jareth had moved, along with the pillows, the incense and the radio into this room, placing them on a table next to the door. There was a ledge bordering the bottom part of the mirrored wall, plus several pillows and a movable set of stairs – for practicing her hypersplit.

"Jareth.." She said breathlessly; it was perfect. She spun around and gave him a huge hug; burying her head against his chest.

"May I take that as a thank you?" Jareth returned the hug, teasing her.

"You may take that however you want." She chuckled before turning back to the room. She hurtled into a round-off back handspring as she exclaimed, "This room is perfect!"

Jareth laughed at Remy's antics; she certainly knew how to express her excitement. He gestured for her to come closer. "The other girls shall be arriving any minute, you should wait in the room. They will be lead there, to deposit their belongings before coming to meet me. You're to tell them that you've only just arrived a half an hour before they."

Remy nodded, following Jareth out of the room. Jareth nodded to her and turned to walk away, Remy, grinning, took two running steps and tackled Jareth to the ground. Jareth's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he grunted as he hit the ground. Outraged, he turned to his assailant; Remy grinned back down at him. She chuckled before lightly tapping her finger on his nose. "Just wanted to say, good luck!"

Jareth laid there for a moment longer after Remy stood and sauntered off. He rolled his eyes as he disappeared, reappearing on his throne, in his throne room. Jareth fumed while waiting for Ailis to escort the girls into their room, before bringing them to him. He looked about the throne room, admiring its surprising cleanliness. His goblins were notorious for the havoc that they wreaked; spilling food and drink, damaging furnishings and then never cleaning up after themselves. The servants had done a respectable job; they had replaced all the ripped and torn furnishings, scoured every surface and dusted every nook and cranny. Jareth's excitement returned as he remembered; the girls were here!

Remy laid on her bed, waiting as patiently as possible. She heard voices outside the door and the butterflies in her stomach started fluttering their wings excitedly. She took a deep breath as the door opened, allowing entrance to the girls and Ailis. Ailis had appeared just before the girls had arrived and introduced himself, mentioning that the girls will be told that he had brought her here just before them. Seven girls filed in, followed by Ailis, and immediately claimed their bunks, chatting with their newfound bunkmates. Ailis called the girls' attention to him and Remy, now standing next to him. "Girls, this is Remy Samson. She's from the Aboveground, she arrived just before you did."

Remy murmured her 'hello' and was introduced to all seven of them. Andra was the first girl interviewed; the one with russet-red hair, piercing green eyes and a body to drool over. Donella had honey colored hair accompanied with deep, brown pools for eyes. She had an athletic build, yet petite. Riona's pale blue eyes stood out against her mahogany hair, which was cut in a style that made her bangs fall into her eyes often. She wore tight clothing to show off her body, and had an air about her that bordered arrogant. Next was Myaerr, her blue eyes were a great contrast to her fine, blond hair. She carried herself in a way that gave off shyness, but she certainly was bold – quite blunt, too. Adyic was covered in flowery accessories, confusing anyone who knew where she was from. Her black hair was pulled up and tied back, allowing people to see her gray eyes, which held specks of green. She was bright, enthusiastic and she was infectious. Aiccea shyly stepped up next; her brown eyes only glanced up only once or twice, but she could tell that they were intense. She was considerably shorter than the other girls, but that made her stand out even more. Lastly, there was Dierdra. She was quiet, she hid behind her curtain of black hair, only meeting Remy's eye for mere moments – enough to see her ashen gray eyes. Remy thought to herself, these are the girls that, not only do I have to deal with, but Jareth gets to choose from.


	7. Alone Time

Disclaimer; I don't own _The Labyrinth_ and blah, blah...

Note; I'm sorry, guys. If I'm not at school, I'm at work. And when I'm home, I seem to manage to be sick. So I'm trying to update more; but, if I haven't updated in a while, feel free to slap me via review or PM. I'm sorry for the wait, again. :/

* * *

**Alone Time**

The girls unpacked their things fairly quickly, chatting with each other. Several of the girls already knew others; some were friends, some weren't. Andra and Riona were good friends, however, Dierdra was somewhat of a loner. She didn't know anyone, but that worked for her; because, Dierdra was shy and used to it. Myaerr established her hatred for humans, constantly glaring at Remy. Andra and Donella became good acquaintances, coming from similar lands. Riona and Adyic, however, took an immediate dislike for each other, coming from opposite lands. Remy smiled at all of the girls; she could tell that each of these girls would fit well with Jareth.

Ailis beckoned the girls outside. "Jareth would love to meet with you all and spend some time with you. So follow me and we'll meet Jareth for lunch."

Ailis lead the girls back to the throne room, asking them to take a seat where ever they'd like. Remy sat several seats away from where Jareth would sit, allowing the other girls to sit closer. Emlyn, a servant to Jareth, served them drinks, eying them jealously. I should be sitting next to Jareth, not these dunderheads, she thought venomously. After the girls got settled, Jareth made his grand entrance. Jareth, followed by Ailis, opened the grand doors and strutted in making it known that he owned the place. Jareth sat at the head of the table and motioned for his drink to be served. "Welcome, ladies. I wanted to thank you all; one of you will save my kingdom. The High Council has given me a year to find a bride; and I will be honest, I do not expect to find love here. I merely want a companion to spend forever with."

"Why don't you expect to find love? Do you not believe in love?" Riona boldly spoke up, immediately curious.

Jareth chuckled and took a sip of his Elven wine. "Of course I believe in love. I'm afraid that I have to be honest again; I'm already in love." This made several of the girls gasp. "Sarah Williams was the one who defeated the Labyrinth quite a few years ago. I offered her everything; my love, my power, my kingdom and I even offered to serve her. Unfortunately, she turned me down and is now married to another man. I just want to find someone who will be my friend to rule my kingdom with me."

Myaerr's melodic voice rang out in disgust, while continuing to glare at Remy. "And you think you can trust another human?"

"You absolutely cannot believe that every human is the same. Sarah was an idiot; she let Jareth, in all of his glory, get away. I refuse to let you even compare her to me, because I am not her. I am here because I want to be his friend and contribute to his happiness. Why the hell are you here?" Remy rebutted relentlessly.

"I'm here because I want to establish a relationship with Jareth. His family has been good friends with mine and I know that we'll do well together, even if we're not lovers, we'll be good friends."

"Myaerr, you're just jealous because you won't be able to make him fall in love with you." Andra's voice aided to my defense.

"Ladies, let's not fight." Jareth grinned; he was going to enjoy this, very much so. "Let's eat."

Emlyn and several other servants brought out simple lunch foods. Bread, fruits, salads, and sandwiches galore! The servants filled the entire table with food, refilling drinks along the way. After small talk and many laughs, Jareth stood and the girls followed suit. "I want to get some one on one time with each of you girls, so if Dierdra would come with me, we can get started."

Jareth lead her to a foyer to sit down. Jareth plopped onto a seat, motioning for Dierdra to sit next to him. Dierdra sat a shy distance away, turning to look at the Goblin King as he spoke. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well what exactly do you want to know, my lord?"

Jareth leaned forward, careful to keep to comfortable. "Anything that you think I should know."

Dierdra thought for a moment, biting her lip. "I'm shy, as you probably can tell, so you have to be a little patient with me. My father asked me to come here, hoping that you would choose me. Um.. My mother passed away when I was younger, so I've taken care of my little siblings for quite sometime. Although, now they're all grown up. I don't know what else I could say."

She flushed as Jareth chuckled; he thought that she was incredibly cute. Jareth stood, pulling Dierdra with him. He pulled her closer and brushed his soft lips against her forehead. "I know that it was just a few moments, but I must spend time with the other girls. Thank you, Dierdra."

Remy caught Jareth kissing her forehead out of the corner of her eye; she immediately grimaced and directed her attention elsewhere. Questioning herself, when have I ever gotten jealous over a friend? She frowned before turning to the other girls with a fake smile. "So what do you think of Jareth so far?"

Adyic was the first to respond. "He's charming. He sounds like someone that I can really get along with."

"He's very ostentatious, but in a good way. He's fun, too; I mean, only he could have thought of this competition." Andra put in her two cents; earning a mental eye roll from Remy.

Jareth walked back in with Dierdra trailing shyly behind him. He let go of her hand with a smile, allowing her to sit back down. Next, he motioned for Myaerr to follow him out to the foyer. Jareth sat on the bench, but Myaerr practically sat in his lap; though, Jareth didn't complain. He grinned at her. "So do you like my kingdom so far?"

Myaerr smiled seductively. "I love it. A perfect place for my king to rule over, and the perfect place for us to live together."

Jareth watched Myaerr's lips as she spoke, mesmerized by the sexual connotation they held. He gulped inconspicuously. "I'm glad. Now tell me about you."

"What do you want to know about me? I can tell you that I'm practically in love with you, that I can be a very good friend," and she leaned into real close to whisper into his here, "And that I'm not wearing any underwear, but is that really what you want to hear?"

"Thank you, Myaerr. I think if I sit with you too long, I'd have to send all of the other girls to their rooms for the remainder of the night." Jareth stood quickly, placing an innocent kiss on Myaerr's hand before leading her back to the room.

Jareth sat next to Donella and listened in on the conversation. Remy had asked what the other girls do from day to day, Riona was currently responding. "I'm a spoiled brat, honestly." She flashed a smile. "I'm either at a spa, or I'm out partying with my friends."

"I'll trade you!" Aiccea immediately offered with a laugh. "I have work in my family's business; my father owns a restaurant. I have to cook, clean and serve people food. I'd give almost anything for a glamorous life like yours."

Jareth chuckled, understanding that Aiccea was joking. He nodded towards her with a smile, pulling her onto the foyer as well. Several of the girls watched them walk away jealously. Myaerr sat back and smirked. "I doubt that any of you will make as good of an impression as I did."

Several of the girls did mental eye rolls, but some of the girls weren't intimidated, doing it right in front of her. Andra, being one of the bold ones, turned back to the other girls. "So what about you, Donella?"

Donella smiled a genuine smile. "I like to always be doing something athletic. I'm from the Wealdlands, which generally means that I know how to manipulate my lands and survive off of it without having to work for money. I'm really curious to know what Adyic does."

"Not a whole lot. I take care of my little sisters, mainly." Adyic shrugged, but still smiled. "I do love my sisters, but sometimes I just wish that I have a life of my own, you know? What about you, Remy? We haven't heard much from you."

"Well I'm a contortionist; I can bend myself into a pretzel, basically. The show that I perform i is only seasonal, so Jareth found me while our show was on hiatus." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Adyic's eyes grew to the size of nickels. "A pretzel? Seriously?"

Remy demonstrated, the girls all - even Myaerr, much to her dismay - watched in amazing. They all turned their attention to Jareth, who had accompanied a smiling Aiccea back. He pulled a chair out for her to sit in, placing his hand on her should with a smile. He motioned for Donella to follow him. Myaerr smirked at Aiccea again. "What did you guys talk about?"

Aiccea shrugged, on the verge of blushing. "We just talked about random things. He's really cute; he'd ask me a question, I'd answer and then, if he liked the answer, he'd give me a huge hug."

"Oh how adorable." Myaerr responded dryly, allowing a confident smirk.

As they dished more and more about Jareth and each other, Jareth interviewed the girls one by one until he finally reached Remy. He entered the roomed, grasping her hand and tugging her along. "Ah, saving the best for last!"

Remy laughed as they reached the gardens. "You can stop, Jareth. They're not going to hear us all the way from here."

"I know, but you have no idea how excited I am!" Jareth threw his arms up in the air and spun around joyously. When he stopped, he fell onto the bench next to Remy. "What do you have to tell me?"


	8. First Elimination

Disclaimer; I don't own _The Labyrinth_, much to my dismay.

Note; I'm sorry, again. At least it was less of a wait than last time. I should be getting more time off at work, and I think that that should help my immune system. I also find myself going back and fixing little details here and there, so, if you spot one, feel free to let me know. On that note, actually, I'd appreciate it if someone would offer to Beta for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :]

* * *

**First Elimination**

Remy sighed, moving into a more comfortable position; with her head next to Jareth's lap and her legs dangling off of the end of the bench. She looked up at Jareth with a slight smile. "Who do you want to hear about first?"

Jareth grinned and quickly placed them in order in his head. "Myaerr."

"She didn't talk much, but what she did say was a little catty. Otherwise, I haven't really formed an opinion about her. Next?"

"Adyic." Jareth's grinned faltered after hearing what Remy had said, but he continued it otherwise.

"She's cute." Remy smiled fondly. "Although, she does seem a bit young and naive."

"What do you mean young and naive?" Jareth picked her head up and slid closer, allowing her head to rest in his lap; he was curious, especially to what her base of comparison is.

Remy shook her head with a smirk. "She just seems a like a little sister, or something."

Jareth nodded his head, realizing that she was kind of right. "Aiccea and the rest of the girls?"

Remy took a moment to remember the girl. Growing slightly bored, she responded idly. "She seems very hard working and tolerant. That's all I really know. Riona seems a little spoiled and full of herself, but she's actually really kind. Andra seems to want to keep the peace; she's very strong and a force to be reckoned with. Dierdre is really shy, but in a sweet way. And Donella is very independent, and ready to take care of herself. Are we done now?"

Jareth chuckled for a second, absorbing the information. "No, what about you, Remy?"

Remy's heart froze for a moment; her name rolled off of his tongue in a beautiful way. She shook her head, trying to forget her latest thoughts. "What about me?"

"In order for this to be believable, I have to have something to say about you."

"Oh." She sighed, trying to muster up a decent answer. "I'm funny, curious and stubborn, but in a defensive way?"

Jareth laughed, accepting the answer and carefully stood, offering his hand to Remy. She took it and they walked back to the other girls. Jareth chuckled with Remy as she described the elimination ceremony of other reality TV shows. "Well of course, he leaves the girl in some random city after he eliminates her. She probably has to find her own way home, too!"

Jareth pushed open the doors with a grunt of laughter and noticed the girls staring as they entered the room. Jareth motioned for the girls to stand and smiled. "Now that I have spoken to all of you, I'm going to go talk with my good friend Ailis. Feel free to wander the castle, but stay within the grounds; it's not wise to meddle with the creatures in the Labyrinth."

The girls all wandered away, allowing Jareth to disappear. Remy smirked and immediately scampered off, heading directly to her workout room. She sighed happily as she entered the comfortable room. Remy locked the door and started stretching her muscles. She was sliding into the splits when Jareth appeared, unnoticed by her. Jareth watched with a fond smile; she was obviously dedicated to her contortion. She was obviously persistent; a skill like this was not acquired over night. Jareth admired her muscle tone, noticing that she remained soft despite the strong muscles. Remy scanned the room, looking for the set of steps to move into her hypersplit, and finally noticed Jareth staring.

"I felt it rude to interrupt your concentration."

"Well thank you." Remy smiled graciously. No one ever realized that startling some one in a contorted position may cause the person to harm themselves. "Ready to decide on the girls?"

Jareth grinned and moved towards the mirror. He waved his hand in front of the mirror and – much to Remy's amazement – eight pictures formed. The pictures were of the eight girls, and each picture was held up with a magnet, or at least something similar to. "Yes, I am."

Jareth and Remy contemplated each girl, weighing the pros and cons. They didn't want to make a final decision without the help of Ailis, who was running a bit late. When they had at least a vague idea of who was definitely staying, they split the pictures into groups accordingly. Remy's, Myaerr's, Andra's, Aiccea's and Dierdra's pictures sat on the definite side, while Riona's, Donella's, and Adyic's remained on the other. Remy asked Jareth to conjure a dry-erase marker and proceeded to write a slight explanation as to why each girl would be going home so that Ailis would understand the system. When finished, Remy went back to contorting with headseats and hairpins. Ailis appeared, appalled at the positions Remy was in, and was able to contribute his own input. Finally, after a half an hour of discussion, they had decided on who was going home.

Jareth instructed Ailis to gather the girls in his throne room, where they will hold elimination. Remy had warned Jareth not to have the girls dress up in dresses and fancy clothing, because it was terribly cliché and quite irritating; Jareth headed her warning without second thought, for some unknown reason. The girls impatiently stood in front of his throne, waiting for his entrance. They fidgeted with an obvious nervousness. Jareth finally appeared, with Ailis in tow; Ailis held a wooden box. Jareth stood in front of the girls and smiled reassuringly. "I had a great time with all of you girls, and I would like to thank you again for coming. I do, however, have to send one of you home tonight. So, when I call your name, if you would come accept a pendant and return to your room."

Ailis opened the wooden box, which was lined with rich, green satin, to show seven pendants. Jareth grabbed one of the pendants in his gloved hand and turned to the girls. "Aiccea."

Aiccea grinned, and strutted down towards Jareth and Ailis. She leaned her head forward and allowed Jareth to put the necklace around her neck. "You and I have so much in common, which definitely makes for easy and comfortable conversation. I look forward to said conversations."

Aiccea exited and made her way to the girls' room with an excited smile. Jareth grabbed another pendant and grinned as he read the name. "Myaerr." He allowed her to walk towards him with her confident swagger. "You came here with the intent to capture my attention, and by goblins you have it."

Myaerr smirked and leaned up to give him a hug, ending it with a long, soft kiss on the cheek. Jareth's head spun as he watched the woman saunter out of the room. He shook his head as he grabbed another pendant. His smile returned and he happily called out the next name. "Andra."

Andra excitedly walked up to Jareth with an unimaginably big smile. Jareth couldn't help but notice the sincere excitement in her eyes and she beamed up at him. She allowed him to put the pendant on her. "You're independence is interesting. I want nothing more, than to get to know you."

Jareth pulled the next pendant out as she exited the throne room. "Dierdra, would you please come up here?"

Dierdra shyly made her way to stand in front of Jareth, allowing him to place the pendant around her neck. "I know that you're shy, but it just makes me want to figure you out even more."

"Thank you, Jareth." Dierdra blushed and exited.

He reached for the fifth pendant without hesitation. "Donella." She glided up to him and accepted the pendant with a gracious smile. "I feel like there's so much more to you that I need to know." Donella grinned, gave him a short and sweet peck on the cheek and disappeared out the door.

"Riona." Jareth already had the next pendant ready. He watched as Riona glided towards him, obviously happy. He placed the pendant around her neck and smiled at her before kissing her forehead. "You may be a little spoiled, but it's a good thing that I'm a guy who'd like to spoil you."

"And so it's down to you, Adyic and Remy." Jareth sighed, trying to word everything right. Jareth grabbed the pendant, allowing Ailis to close the wooden box. "Adyic, I have a small confession to make."

Remy could feel Adyic brace herself, ready for the rejection she was about to receive. Jareth shortened the distance between the two, smiling slightly. "Remy is a close friend, who is only posing as a contestant. She's helping me decide on who to eliminate, and we're very sorry to say that it's you."

Jareth thrust the pendant in Remy's direction; Remy rolled her eyes, taking the hint. Grumbling to herself, she put the pendant on and smiled meekly towards Adyic. Jareth continued, ignoring Remy. "I'm sorry to say that we just didn't connect. You're young and naïve, I just don't think that we would be as good of friends as the other girls."

Adyic nodded her head slowly, unsuccessfully hiding her unshed tears. She gave Jareth a quick hug and smiled reassuringly to Remy. "Thank you, Jareth, for the opportunity. Maybe we can still be friends, without the marriage."

"Goodbye, Adyic. It was great getting to know you." Remy waved goodbye, feeling guilty for hurting the girls feelings.

Jareth turned to Ailis, and nodded his head. He allowed Remy to leave, with Ailis trailing behind. They entered the girls' room and several of the girls gasped, in comprehension. Ailis allowed the girls to gossip and talk for a minute or so, before he cleared his throat. "This was the first elimination; congratulations, girls. Rest tonight, because there will be a challenge tomorrow, before another elimination."

Myaerr scoffed at Remy in disgust, and she was so sure that Remy was going home. She turned away and laid down on her bed. The other girls, however, gathered around Remy to ask her questions. Remy calmly explained why Jareth eliminated Adyic, leaving Jareth's confession out. When the girls were finally satisfied with everything that Remy had divulged, they separated and went to bed. Remy laid awake, however, thinking about the day's events. Jareth was successfully eliminating the girls one by one, as painful as it was to bear. Remy scolded herself; as painful as it was to bear? It's boring, waiting for Jareth to pick through the girls day by day, Remy rationalized with herself. On that note, Remy rolled and drifted off into dreamland.


	9. The First Challenge

Disclaimer; I do not own _The_ _Labyrinth_.

Note; Woo! Longest chapter yet! Only by a hundred or so words, but still! I almost made you guys wait until I finished the second eliminations, but I decided that I make you guys wait too much. So here it is, hopefully you enjoy it. If there are any errors, let me know - it is three o'clock in the morning here. Also, I have a question for you readers; would you rather that I update often (meaning shorter chapters) or that I have you guys wait for longer chapters? Thanks, guys. :]

* * *

**The First Challenge**

Remy rolled out of bed much earlier than the other girls. She quietly slipped out of the room and into her workout room, making sure to keep the noise level down. She was surprised that she was able to go through her normal workout routine without being interrupted. Remy was happy to be left alone to her thoughts, which seemed to be more and more confusing by the day. She knew that she had at least felt some sort of connection with Jareth from the moment they had met – she assumed that it was friendship. But, after spending so much time with him, she was unsure of how she felt about him. She banished these thoughts quickly, scolding herself for her selfishness. I'm not actually a contestant; I'm just here to help Jareth, she reminded herself firmly. After finishing up, she made her way to the bathrooms for a nice, hot shower.

Ailis knocked lightly before entering the room full of girls, not wanting to anger them in even the slightest of ways. His eyes quickly scanned the room, noticing that no one was awake yet. He placed the note on one of the vanity chairs, which he moved to the center of the room. As he turned to leave, his ears faintly heard the sound of the shower running. Confused, he looked a little more carefully at each of the beds; his eyes caught the empty bed that Remy claimed. He smirked, making a mental note that no one was as early of a riser as the Goblin King, except for her. He exited the room, before any of the girls had even noticed that he was there, and returned to his duties.

Jareth paced the throne room, obviously anxious for today's task. The girls would be running a small portion of the Labyrinth, his pride and joy. It was supposed to be an easy race in one of the safer parts; Jareth didn't want to have to save anyone today. Jareth finally slouched into his throne, trying to calm his nerves. He waited as patiently as possible for the girls to get ready and come down for breakfast. Ailis, had given them a note with the instructions to dress comfortably and come down. The doors creaked open, slightly, to allow one person to slip into the large room. Jareth smiled at Remy as she slowly walked over. "I see that you're the first one awake; why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know that I wake up in the mornings and work out." Remy almost resisted the urge to stick out her tongue, but failed miserably.

Jareth smiled at her childish behavior, filing the moment into his memory. He took another sip of wine and took in Remy's appearance. She had worn black track pants, white running shoes and she had layered two white shirts over one another. She had pulled her smooth, strawberry blond hair back into a pony tail, allowing her bangs to escape and hang over her eyes. She sat gracefully and dished up a modest amount of food. She felt him staring, and tried not to say anything. After a few more moments, having started to eaten, she was unable to ignore his stare – oblivious to the obvious fondness in his stare. "I told you that I was going to hide, and you don't want to engage me in a battle of hide-and-seek."

Before Jareth could respond, however, the doors opened and the girls flooded in. Happily taking the empty seats and subtly fighting for Jareth's attention. He was trying his best to give each girl the time of day, so to speak, but he couldn't help but notice that Remy just smirked as she sipped at her orange juice. He tore his eyes away from her and allowed himself to focus on the other girls. After all, Remy isn't even technically competing, he reminded himself. Myaerr slowly brought a strawberry to her mouth and sucked, capturing Jareth's full attention. Andra noticed his stare, rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

Andra smiled at Jareth. "How did you sleep, my king?"

"I slept fairly well, despite the little amount that I got." He shined his pearly whites in her direction, noting that she was truly interested in his well being. He stood, calling all attention – not that many weren't already paying attention to him – and smiled. "I do believe that it is time for the challenge to begin, wouldn't you agree?"

The girls frowned, they didn't want to traverse the Labyrinth; it was known for its difficulty. They murmured to each other as they stood, making it known their distaste. Remy, however, merely glanced at the others, noting that Andra was obviously mentally preparing herself. Remy tried to predict the outcome, hoping that she didn't have to lose purposefully. Jareth allowed the girls five minutes to stretch, if they wished; Remy just observed. Myaerr stood in the back looking smug, as if she was guaranteed to win. Andra, Riona and Donella stretched together, talking about their strategies. Aiccea and Dierdre, however, murmured to each other with slight smiles as they half heartedly stretched.

Ailis appeared and demanded the girls' attention. "You will be placed at seven different entrances, and, when I blow this whistle, you may start. Jareth will be monitoring you via his crystals, but still use caution and don't cheat."

The girls nodded before they were directed to their entrance. They all sat on edge as they waited anxiously for Ailis' whistle. Time seemed to move slowly for Remy as Ailis blew into the whistle. She immediately darted into her entrance and started making her turns, the other girls doing the same. Jareth watched, waiting in anticipation; who would win? He tried to ask himself who he wanted to win, but quickly stopped. He put his full attention on the girls in his crystals, Ailis watching over his shoulder. Myaerr was showing promise, pulling ahead of the others, but was soon passed by Andra after she took a left – if she had taken right, she would've won.

Jareth took a moment to sweep his assessing eyes over the layout of the Labyrinth. He had sectioned off a a square mile, with the old man in the center. Once one of the girls reached the old man, they would be determined the winner. The old man would most likely be asleep as always, but his companion should be awake and excited for the company. Hopefully the girls wouldn't run into any danger, but Jareth was ready to step in at any moment. Jareth had warned the creatures of the Labyrinth to stay away, or be on their best behavior or there would be dire consequences. The Bog of Eternal stench will have a new, permanent resident. Jareth's attention flew back to the crystal, where Andra was so close to winning. Ailis noted that Remy was close, but she was purposefully trying to take the wrong turns. Ailis also noted, with a little disappointment, that Jareth's eyes were on everyone else, but Remy.

The bird sitting atop the old man's head stared at the walls lethargically, waiting for one of the girls to finish; the bird quickly reviewed the instructions that Jareth pounded into his head. The old man was getting older with every day, and not in a good way. He was almost never awake, his breathing was labored and ragged and the sir around him was a sort of peace that only signaled death. He would be sad to see the old man go, but the bird did need his freedom; because, when the old man dies, the bird will detach – sort of like hatching – and be able to fly away. He would surely miss the old man, but he knew that he would enjoy his freedom as well. The bird's attention was drawn to the sound of feet pounding on the gravel, which halted just behind the old man's chair. The bird's voice broke the tension. "Come around here, I can't see you."

"Is this the end, or do I need to continue?" Andra's cautious voice tested the bird's intentions.

The bird chuckled, trying to follow his directions. "Congratulations! You've won first place!"

The girl remained skeptical; she had heard of the Labyrinth's deceitful ways, and didn't want to be taken for a fool. So she inched her way closer, allowing the bird's accented voice to continue. "The messenger will be here any moment to collect you."

The bird's words were confirmed when a warm hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to meet the smiling face of Ailis, who happily congratulated her. "Congratulations, Lady Andra, you're the first to finish. If you'll come with me, we'll wait for the other girls."

Andra nodded and allowed Ailis to bring her back to the castle, and into their rooms. Ailis briefly explained that she'll be having dinner with Jareth alone tonight, and he will bring the other girls back to the room. Jareth peeked in on Andra as she celebrated with a crazy little dance immediately after Ailis left. Jareth chuckled and went back to monitoring the competition. Dierdre skidded into second, running into the old bird, whom she actually had a slight conversation with. She liked the bird, despite his facetious nature. The bird and Ailis delivered Remy and then Riona, much to Remy's dismay. Jareth waited patiently for Myaerr, Aiccea and Donella to finish with a frown. He had told the creatures that they were safe to resume their day after an hours time, but the competition was nearing two hours.

Jareth's fear was hardened as he heard a desperate scream. Scanning the Labyrinth for the girls, he noticed that Myaerr had run into a flock of faeries. Jareth immediately appeared next to the girl and cleared his throat, quickly growing angry. The faeries ceased all movement when they noticed Jareth glaring at them. He stepped towards Myaerr, pulling her behind him, and the faeries flew closer to each other. "I know that I only told you an hours time, but these girls are my guests. If you harm any of them, or even make negative contact with them again, I will banish you and all of your kind to Bog of Eternal stench!"

The faeries trembled during Jareth's scolding, and immediately dispersed when he finished. Jareth turned back to Myaerr and noticed her torn clothing and tears falling elegantly down her cheeks. Jareth sighed, pulling the crying girl into a warm embrace. "It's okay, you're in my hands now. As long as you're in my arms, nothing will hurt you."

Jareth brought Myaerr back to the castle, appearing in one of the girls' bathrooms. He broke the hug and brushed her slightly knotted blond hair out of her eyes. She looked up at him, and he brushed a tear away from her eye. "Draw yourself a hot bath and rest. There will be an elimination tomorrow, but I want you to come have breakfast with my tomorrow morning; just you and me."

Myaerr nodded, pulling him back into a comforting hug, and allowed him to leave. Jareth made it back to his observation area, where Ailis was waiting. Ailis met Jareth halfway, and informed him of what happened while he was with Myaerr. "Donella, then Aiccea have finished. They've been told what the game plan is and everything is set up. You'll be dining with Andra at half past six, so be ready and in your private dining room."

Jareth nodding, allowing Ailis to go back to his duties, and appeared in Remy's work out room. He knew that she would be coming here sometime soon, because it was her ritual. She liked to work out in the mornings and before sleep, refusing to stray from her routine. Remy entered the room, not surprised to see Jareth there. She smiled, and sauntered up to where Jareth stood. There wasn't an elimination tonight, but he wanted to talk to her nonetheless. He informed her of what happened with Myaerr, trying to make her sound brave. Remy tried to hold back her laughter, but failed miserably. Jareth admired her dedication again as she worked out. He laughed at her, before leaning against the mirror and sliding down to the ground.

Remy, taking a break, sat next to him. Her soft voice broke the comfortable silence. "How are you feeling right now?"

Jareth sighed, smiling happily. "When I first heard that I would have to marry, to say that I was depressed would be an understatement. I had wanted to marry Sarah, but I knew that she would never have me. But now... I have new hope! Not only have I realized that there are other girls that would happily befriend and marry me, but that I would happily befriend and marry them. Ever since you came up with this idea, the only thoughts of Sarah I've had were for her well being. I haven't wanted her in so long, that it's shocking.

I really do owe this all to you, Remy. This competition was a great idea; not only is this tripling the size of my ego, but it's also making me happy. Thank you; this means more to me than you will ever know." Jareth finished, grabbing Remy's had in his. They sat like that for several moments before Jareth needed to leave.

"You're welcome, Jareth. I do hope that this turns out well, and that you'll always be happy." Remy was the first to stand, and address what Jareth had said. Jareth pulled her into a hug, murmuring that he had to leave for his date. He brushed his lips across her forehead – a feeling that Remy enjoyed to no end – and left with a smile on his face. Jareth entered his private dining room and waited for Andra to attend their date.


	10. Dinner Conversations

Disclaimer; I don't own anything from _The Labyrinth_ yada yada yada...

Note; Oh my god.. I am so sorry! I completely forgot about this story! Which I suppose is a good sign, really. My boyfriend, who lives in Arkansas, was visiting me (and I live in Utah) for the last week and a half; so I completely spaced. I know that this is a significantly shorter chapter, but I felt so bad that I didn't want to prolong the update. I'm so unbelievably sorry. I promise to update more. :]

* * *

**Dinner Conversations**

Andra was wearing a forest green skirt with slits that ran up to just above her knees, and a lighter green top. The top was tight fitting, yet modest. Half of her curly red hair was pulled up, allowing bangs to frame her glowing face. Jareth noted the healthy rosy tint to her cheeks as she grinned shyly at him. Jareth stood, pulling her chair out for her like a true gentlemen, and she sat down with a polite 'thank you'. Emlyn, hiding the scowl on her face with a blank look, walked in silently to serve them some wine before informing them that dinner would be done shortly. She curtsied slightly before turning around, allowing the scowl back on her face, and left. Jareth paid her no mind, focusing solely on Andra and her radiant smile. This was going to be a good date, Andra and Jareth thought simultaneously.

Remy finally wandered back into the girls' room with a game plan. She was going to talk to a few of the girls – interrogate them in a way. She managed to talk all of the girls into sitting down to dinner together. The goblins served the girls haphazardly, nearly spilling everything, but once everything was served Remy directed the conversation to where she wanted it to be. She took a sip of wine and glanced at every one in the room. "I heard that whoever marries Jareth, will have absolutely no power within the Labyrinth."

"I wouldn't mind that, actually. I don't really want the responsibility of being a queen, I just want to be pampered." Riona smiled – this answer didn't really surprise Remy.

Dierdre shyly spoke up, this time surprising Remy. "I wouldn't give him a choice. We would rule equally as king and queen."

"I don't care if I had any power, I just want to be married to Jareth." Myaerr snorted, taking a small bite of salad.

Remy immediately became intrigued. "And why is that?"

"Everyone in the Underground knows what Jareth can do with his crystals, imagine the man in bed!" Myaerr grinned perversely.

Remy rolled her eyes, making a side note not to ask Myaerr much more. She focused on the other girls, finding dirt about them – but not forgetting role and always answering the questions herself. By the time they were done with dinner, Remy had gotten all the answers she was looking for. The girls retired to their room, exhausted from the days events. Andra wandered into the room, about an hour after every one feel asleep, with a lopsided grin on her face. She changed and flopped onto her bed, having had the best date in her life. Her grin never left, even as she fell asleep.

Jareth waited in his private dining room, having sent Ailis to fetch Myaerr before heading to his duties. He patiently waited, allowing himself to glance in at the girls' room via his crystal. He saw nothing interesting, other than Remy changing into some short shorts and removing her shirt to show a sports bra. Myaerr caught his eye as she emerged from the bathroom fully clothed with damp hair. She made a snide remark about having breakfast with him, although he couldn't hear, and sat down to finish getting ready. He noticed that Remy was leaving the room, and followed her over to her work out room. He heard her softly call his name, knowing that he would appear.

Jareth 'popped' into her room and watched her stretch into a back bend. She groaned, kicking over to a standing position, and turned to face Jareth. He greeted her with the fond smile that was only for her – even if neither of them realized it. "Good morning, Remy."

"Morning." The room brightened noticeably for Jareth. Remy sauntered over to him and stood in front of him with a grin.

Jareth's smile never faltered as the conversation moved on. "What did you need?"

"I was actually just wondering when you wanted to talk about tonight's elimination."

"Ah." Jareth walked over the mirror as sat as he had the night before, motioning for Remy to follow suit. "Probably later tonight, because I'm having breakfast with Myaerr – I should probably head to that soon – and I wanted to have lunch with all of you."

Remy leaned her head on his shoulder with a quiet yawn. "So after lunch?"

Jareth nodded, laying his head against the top of hers. He listened to her breathing as it slowly evened out; Remy had fallen asleep. Jareth reveled in the feeling of Remy's warm body leaning against him. He didn't know how much time had passed, but it felt like a long time – not that he was complaining. He pulled out a crystal and watched Myaerr finish getting ready, which meant that he had to leave. As much as he didn't want to, he shook Remy lightly to wake her up. As she rubbed her eyes slightly, she mumbled something about it being too early to be awake. Jareth regretfully left her to finish her workout, to have breakfast with Myaerr.


	11. Plotting

Disclaimer; Do I really need to continue saying that I don't own _The Labyrinth_? Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only one who kind of feels like it's salt on an open wound..

Note; Anyway, I got this one out a little faster, right? It's a little shorter, but it's better than nothing, right? Hopefully I'll have a little more time on my hands. (I just finished reading my _entire _psychology book. From cover to cover, not even kidding you. So my teacher won't be assigning reading anytime soon.) Anyway, I wasn't intending on Ailis to be plotting against Jareth and Remy, but it just came out and it will actually fit into the story. So enjoy!

* * *

**Plotting**

Myaerr's footsteps echoed in the hallway – why the hell was the woman wearing high heels? Jareth thought – as she walked to meet Jareth; signaling her imminent arrival. She glanced into the room, making sure that it was the right room, and smiled when she spotted Jareth. The smile soon turned into a smirk as she sauntered over to him. He smiled and pulled out her chair for her before taking his own seat. "Good morning, Lady Myaerr."

She continued to smirk, exhilarated by the formality. "Good morning, My Lord."

Jareth continued to smile, but did not feel it enter his eyes. Could I really be with her forever? Quickly banishing the thought, he sat across from her and started partaking upon the well cooked breakfast – ignoring the feeling of disinterest. She was oblivious to Jareth's thoughts, and allowed herself to ramble at him about her day. Emlyn glared and served them their breakfast. All was as expected.

Remy, however, had her marker out again, and was compiling her new opinions about each of the girls. Making sure to think carefully about each girl and remembering little details about their conversation the night before. She had finished her workout an hour earlier and was finishing up her writings. Once finished, she smiled slightly, feeling glad to help Jareth. She looked at her list one more time.

Aiccea; Extremely hard working, and quite modest – really down to earth. Honest, but shy about stating her opinion and really cute. She seemed kind of bewildered when shown Jareth's kingdom; maybe she's not quite made for the royal lifestyle.

Andra; Independent, obviously so, and really fit. She's quick and ready for almost anything. She's gorgeous and has a lot of chemistry with Jareth. But would she be willing to compromise her independence to work side by side with Jareth?

Dierdre; Shy, but slowly coming out of her bubble. She's cute and – from what Remy assumed – a hopeless romantic, which she knew Jareth could satisfy her romantic needs. The only problem; Dierdre just seemed sad. Could she be with Jareth while she's sad, or would she just drag him down with her?

Donella; She was hardworking and Jareth was enamored with her beauty – inside and out. But Donella wasn't opening fast enough; Jareth needed her now.

Myaerr; She was definitely something. It's undeniable that she's intelligent and witty; but extremely catty and made it quite clear that she wanted Jareth sexually. Is she here to be his companion or sex buddy?

Riona; Riona was a spoiled brat, but one who was willing to admit it. Even if she won't admit it, she actually is quite easy to please and willing to accept what life has given her. She was fun to be around, and her smile/laughter is infectious. But can Riona adapt to the filthy lifestyle of the goblins?

Remy's smile faltered; she wasn't supposed to put something up about her, was she? She shrugged and left her workout room, making her was next door to get ready for lunch. After a luxurious shower – Jareth had amazing taste – she dressed haphazardly, trying not to put much thought into it. She had thrown on some faded blue jeans with holes in the knees and an emerald green t-shirt. She made her way down to breakfast, ecstatic to see that Jareth had the servants get Remy some cereal. She poured herself a bowl and added milk before sitting next to Dierdre and listening to the conversation. After a calm and easy going breakfast, the girls headed back to the room to engage in some simple card games – Remy was pleasantly surprised to know that the games were the same that she knew.

Jareth had retreated to his study to work on the Labyrinth's affairs. There wasn't much that he had to do, but he wanted the undisturbed thinking time. He was beginning to enjoy the company of the girls – some more than others, he readily admitted – and found himself thinking about each of the girls. Soon he was listing them in order of who was most enjoyable. After doing so, he quickly dismissed the list; knowing that the list was unimportant. He needed to focus on setting up the next challenge. He needed to ask a set of instructors to come help, he needed to have the servants clean up the ball room, and he needed to find an orchestra. He immediately began writing requests to certain companies.

He was interrupted, however, by a 'pop'. Ailis' tired voice greeted him softly. "Jareth."

"Ailis, what brings you here?" Jareth was surprised by his welcome to the distraction that Ailis presented. He motion for Ailis to sit in one of the plush chairs and quickly poured him a glass of elven wine.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something." Ailis accepted the glass and waited for the king to sit down before starting again. "It's a question, really. What's going to happen to Remy after everything is done?"

Jareth chuckled, believing that it was obviously clear what would happen. He calmly took a sip of his wine and sat back in his chair. "I thought that we had discussed this. She'll go back to the Aboveground and continue her life."

Ailis lowered his eyes and suppressed a sigh; he was afraid of this. "But, Jareth, you would never be able to see her again."

"Ailis, there's no need to see her again. I will have my companion and will no longer need her help." Jareth scoffed; and to think, he had held Ailis in high regards because he was actually intelligent.

"You don't even want to remain in touch with her? You'll use her and discard because she's of no more use to you?"

"When you say it like that, it makes me look manipulative." Jareth rolled his eyes before taking another sip. "But yes, that's the idea."

Ailis was appalled; he had never known Jareth to be cruel. He drained his goblet, murmuring to Jareth that lunch was to be served soon, and started walking towards the girls' room for once. He had obviously seen the chemistry and easy atmosphere between Remy and Jareth. There's no way that Jareth could even compare Remy to these other girls with what he's seen. Ailis' face brightened as he reached the door of their room. He had a plan to get those two together. He chuckled at the irony before pushing open the door to notify the girls about lunch. He was plotting against the two schemers, but in a way to help them.


	12. The Disagreement

Disclaimer; I don't own anything from _The Labyrinth_ yada, yada, yada...

Note; Here's a fairly long chapter, and I managed to push through the second elimination. I almost posted it about halfway through, but decided not to. Oh, another question to anyone who cares to answer. I've noticed that I've been switching from 'Deirdre' and 'Dierdra'. Which spelling should I actually use? Anywho, enjoy. :]

* * *

**The Disagreement**

The girls were excited to see Jareth again, and quickly scattered about to get ready. Riona debated between a skirt or a sun dress. Myaerr contemplated a black number that showed way too much cleavage. Remy rolled her eyes and sat back on her bed, waiting; there was absolutely no need to get ready twice. Dierdre and Andra must have agreed, because they soon sat on her bed as well. They struck up an easy conversation while they waited. Once the other girls were finished, they headed down to where Jareth waited.

"Girls, how are we on this fine afternoon?" Jareth smiled at his entourage.

A chorus of similar answered met his ears, making his smile grow into a grin. He led the girls out into the gardens for lunch. The girls audibly gasped at the sudden assault of lush color. The table that they were to eat at was surrounded with a multitude of flowers – some Remy recognized, some she didn't. The colors contrasted next to each other, but, Remy noted, they blended together in a way. Her eyes then landed on the table. The table sat in the shade of a tree, whose branches were littered with apple-sized fruit that were unknown to the human. The girls immediately took up the seats that were closest to the largest of the chairs.

Jareth elegantly sat in his large throne-like chair, surveying where everyone sat. He frowned, when he noticed that the same girls always sat close to him. He raised his hands, ceasing all chatter, and turned to the girls sitting closest to him. "I do enjoy your company, but I do believe that it's best for the other girls to have a turn."

He motioned that everyone stand and he asked them to step back a bit. He rearranged them to his liking, and allowed them to sit again. To Jareth's left, sat Dierdra, Andra and Myaerr; to his right, sat Aiccea, Donella, and Riona. Directly across from him sat Remy, who quietly noted that she hadn't been moved – she also noted that Myaerr noticed and snickered. Remy rolled her eyes at both Myaerr and the sudden stab of jealousy and sadness; those feelings were beyond irrational. Jareth immediately struck up a conversation, which she only vaguely listened to. She preferred to subtly watch the girls closely. No one noticed her stare – if you could call it that – as they unknowingly allowed Remy a glimpse into their mind.

Remy's first victim was Aiccea. She was staring fondly at Jareth and drinking in every word he said. Aiccea truly cared for Jareth, and was obviously glad to be by his side. Her eyes sparkled whenever Jareth's attention was on her. Remy smiled at her genuine nature, but moved onto Dierdra. Remy was startled by the amount of turmoil in her eyes. She was looking at Jareth politely, but it was blatant that it was mostly out of politeness. Her gray eyes were genuine, but they were tainted by the sadness. Remy's eye brows furrowed in confusion, but she continued on. Andra was next on her list. Her green orbs stood out among the group's because they were the only green ones – if she ignored her own color shifting ones. They were sparkling with joy as her infectious laugh sounded. Andra was very compassionate, even when it came to her feelings for Jareth.

Donella's brown pools captured her attention next. Her eyes were riddled with innocence, but also with a knowledge that kept her from being naive. They were locked with Jareth's own mismatched eyes and Remy watched the fondness cloud her eyes. Remy looked away, subconsciously making excuses for her hurt behavior. Riona's pale blue eyes were then assaulted with Remy's hazel ones. They oozed with confidence, something that Remy immediately envied. But, Remy noted, she was being oddly quiet; either something was bugging her, or she wasn't really as attention hungry as one would think. So, Remy moved onto to Myaerr – whom she dreaded looking at. Myaerr looked laid back, like she already had this in the bag. Her eyes held no warmth, but they definitely held spunk. Remy became perplexed; assessing Myaerr's words and her attitude. Something was definitely up.

Jareth ceased all conversation, and departed gracefully. The girls dispersed, several of the girls wandered into the gardens, while the rest headed back to their room. Remy was the last to leave before slipping into her workout room. Jareth was waiting for her, reading through her list. Remy stayed silent, allowing him to digest her opinions, and sat in front of the mirror again. She was fiddling with one of the holes in her jeans when Jareth slid down next to her again – this was their thinking position, one could say. Remy broke the comfortable silence. "What do you think?"

"I think that we should send home.." - he hesitated - "Aiccea."

"Why?" Remy was beyond confused. She turned half of her body to face him and waited for his answer.

Jareth's breath caught for a moment when his eyes met hers. He lowered his eyes before answering. "Just like you said, she's not accustomed to the kingdom. She could ruin my reputation at balls or even offend another kingdom and start a war!" Jareth paused for a moment, believing his argument. "Who do you think that I should send home?"

Remy contemplated his question for a minute. She had a sick feeling about Myaerr, but she didn't know why. It was obvious that she was a sexual person who was attracted to the King of Goblins, but did she just want to be a sex buddy? Something just wasn't right about the woman. She sighed, turning so that her back was against the mirror again. "I think you should eliminate Myaerr."

"Why?" Jareth was appalled. There was obviously an attraction, that was undeniable. Sure the woman was pretty blunt about her desires, but surely there was some good in her.

Remy sighed, pulling herself into a ball. "She's made it obvious that she's sexually attracted to you, but I wonder if that's all there is. And I just get this feeling about her that unnerves me."

Jareth scoffed and stood abruptly. He was angry, and he didn't understand why. Despite that, he stuck with his emotion and defended Myaerr. He paced in front of her, willing his anger to subside. "And I'm supposed to base my decision off of one of your feelings? No, I think not. I will send home who ever I want to."

Remy watched in disbelief as Jareth angrily disappeared. Her face was grim as she stared at the ground. She didn't want to comprehend the feelings inside of her; she was angry, jealous, sad and happy all at once. She was angry that Jareth would dismiss what she had to say; she thought that he was her friend, ya know? She was jealous that he would vehemently defend that rat Myaerr, when she knew that she was right. The happiness was because one more girl was going home, which means that this is almost over – or at least that's what she convinced herself it was. She was unwilling to believe that she was happy that she had less competition; she wasn't even technically competing! The only problem, she found, was that she couldn't explain the sadness. It made absolutely no sense.

Remy was completely still until it was time for elimination. She wandered to the throne room with the other girls, her stomach churning with every step. Her eyes never strayed from the cold stones that paved the hallway. Once the girls entered the grand throne room, they took their respective spots and waiting for Jareth. Ailis popped in first, but Jareth followed closely behind. They were silent, pensive. Each girl noticed and pondered the tension and uneasy atmosphere, each believing that she was the only one who noticed. Jareth motioned for Jareth to open the wooden case that held the pendants. Jareth grabbed the first one and turned to the girls.

Jareth scanned the girls' faces, noting their expressions. Myaerr, Andra and Donella looked confident, while Aiccea and Dierdra looked nervous. Riona was strangely blank, while Remy was hiding her face with a curtain of hair. He sighed before breaking the tense silence. "I want to thank all of you, but, sadly, I need to say goodbye to one of you. So, without further ado, Andra, will you please come up here?"

Andra let out the breath that she hadn't realized that she was holding. She smiled as she came to stop in front of the Goblin King, who, she thought, seemed to glow. He placed a pendent around her neck as he spoke. "I still find myself fascinated by you, and I enjoy everyday that I get to be around you."

Andra smiled, gave Jareth an innocent peck on the cheek and exited with a happy bounce in her step. Ailis held the box towards the king. Jareth turned back to the girls and moved on. "Myaerr, will you please come down?"

Remy's head snapped up at the sound of Myaerr's name. No one noticed the glare that Jareth sent her, making her bow her head again. Myaerr's smirk, however, widened as she stood in front of Jareth. "You're a beautiful girl and I find myself enamored with you. It would make me happy if you stay here and share yourself with me some more."

Remy became numb. She was unable to feel her body standing there, but even worse was that she was unable to feel anything emotion wise. Everything passed in a blur from that moment on; all she heard were the three names that were called before her own name would be. After Myaerr, it was Riona, then Donella and then Deirdra. Aiccea and Remy were the only girls left, and, even though she wasn't really competing, she was nervous that Jareth would send her home. Right then, Remy decided to stop pouting; she started listening again.

"-confession to make, Aiccea." He motioned for her to step forward. "Remy is only posing as a contestant. She's helping me decide who to eliminate. I'm very sorry to say that it's you. You just don't seem right for the royal lifestyle."

Aiccea's tears slid down her face quietly, her body wracking with sobs. Jareth looked at her red face and his heart nearly broke. Held grabbed her hands and place a light kiss on the back of them, waiting for her to speak. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Jareth, for the opportunity. You're wrong, but that's okay; this is your decision." She turned to Remy, and gave her a huge hug. She pulled away and smiled sadly. "I think that you're great friend for helping a friend out like this. Maybe you and I can be friends once this is all over."

With one more sad smile and Remy and Jareth, she left. Jareth followed her progress and sighed when the giant doors closed with a thud. He turned to Remy, but she was already gone. She had left when Aiccea left, only while Jareth had his back turned. He thought about what Aiccea had said, about being a great friend, but dismissed it just as quickly. He exited the throne room and headed to one of his private rooms. Her tears wear silent as she hurriedly tried to wipe them away. She entered the room that she shared with the other girls, and was bombarded like last time. She answered the girls' questions and quietly slipped back out, heading to the gardens for some alone time. She knew that if she went to her workout room, Jareth would find her there. She wanted to be alone, so she chose to go to the gardens. She wandered as far out as she dared and she sat in the middle of a mini field, thinking. In this safe haven, Remy confronted things that she had been unwilling to face. She admitted her feelings for Jareth, she knew that she wasn't going to get him, and, lastly, she decided that she was going to leave the competition. She was going to let Jareth fend for himself.


	13. His Singer

Disclaimer; Unfortunately, I do not own _The Labyrinth_. Oh, and the songs I used belong to the artists listed below. (I'd recommend that you listen to them as they come up, but you don't have to.)

Your Guardian Angel, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.  
Lindsay Quit Lolly Gagging, Chiodos  
Remembering Sunday, All Time Low  
Monster, Meg and Dia

Note; Fastest chapter ever! :D I was excited about this chapter, so I finished it quickly. Funazzachick and notwritten are my total heroes; their reviews convinced me to write the nest chapter, really. I hope you enjoy. :D

* * *

**His Singer  
**

After her time in the gardens, Remy had been trying to work up the courage to confront Jareth about her decision. She was still trying to figure out a way, too. She had planned to do it the next morning, but Ailis popped in to tell them about the next challenge and successfully ruined her plan. After the challenge, which was uneventful, – Remy still believed that no one needed to know how to ballroom dance – she was going to talk to him quick fast. However, Dierdra had won the challenge, which meant that she had a date with him that night. Remy had paced her workout room, waiting for Dierdra's high heel clad feet to walk by, that night. She softly called his name when Diedra had entered their room – Remy shuddered as she remembered what happened – and waited for him to come. He had appeared a moment later, happy until he realized where he was and who he was with.

_"What do you want?" His angry voice asked her._

_She hadn't expected him to be so angry at her. She cast her eyes downward and started stuttering. "I.. I just.. had something to tell.. tell you."_

_He stood in front of her, a mere foot away. His eyes dared her to speak further, and he seemed to wait for her to irritate him further. "Spit it out, woman!"_

_She chanced a good look at him, then. His mismatched eyes danced with anger, but behind it was happiness. He had enjoyed his date immensely; and she knew that if she hadn't helped him, he might not have been happy. She sighed, casting her eyes downward, again. "Never mind, my lord." She left, heading to bed._

Jareth remembered that night as well. He was taken aback when she said 'my lord', but he was too proud and confused to stop her. After that night, he hadn't asked for her help. After his encounter with Remy, he had decided on who to eliminate with Ailis. Ailis gave him advice, and Jareth eliminated who he wanted. After Aiccea, he had eliminated Dierdra. On their date, he had found out that Dierdra was here against her will; she was already in love with a man from her kingdom, but her father made her come anyway. Ailis begged Jareth to send her home, to not be selfish and allow her to love Elgin. Jareth regretfully let her go and eliminated Donella next. Donella hadn't opened up fast enough and he didn't have the time to let her do so. Which brings us to the present.

Jareth was pacing his throne room, waiting for Ailis to deliver the news to the girls. The next challenge was to be a talent show. Jareth, Ailis and the more civil of the goblins were to watch and judge. Jareth had chosen three goblins, who were decently mannered and able to sit quietly for more than five minutes without causing chaos. He knew Hoggle's name – thanks to Sarah – but he could only guess at the other two's names; Hozznat and Frouze. Despite Jareth's obliviousness, Ailis had learned their names; Giznat and Grouze. The girls were given one hour to prepare their acts and they were to perform in alphabetical order; Andra, Myaerr, Remy and then Riona. However, to keep the competition unbiased, a white, translucent sheet would be placed in front of the stage to keep the their identities a secret.

Ailis was surrounded by the four remaining girls, giving out the last details of the competition. "You will all be shown to separate rooms to practice. Now, just write down what you need on a piece of paper and I will make sure that you have it in a half an hours time. Andra, you're up first. She'll be followed by Myaerr, then Remy and lastly Riona. The judges will eliminate you one by one and until a winner is chosen. You may change your act, or you can do the same thing."

Myaerr was the firs to grab the piece of paper, immediately wrote down one thing and passed it on. Ailis only barely paid attention to where the list was as he chaperoned the girls. Ten minutes later, Remy wordlessly handed Ailis the completed list. He took the list to Jareth, who would make sure that each item was found. As Ailis promised, the girls were given their props a half an hour before show time. Jareth and Ailis waited as patiently as Jareth was able to. Before bringing out the first girl, he made Jareth promise not to cheat. He grudgingly promised and motioned for Ailis to bring the first girl out. She walked out dragged what looked to be a rug of some sort and faced the judges. She motioned to the 'rug', and Ailis spoke for her. "That is a blanket covered in broken glass."

She first walked over it, pretending to struggle, and she moved onto other things; jumping up and down, doing a forward roll over the glass, and at one point she did a back hand spring. Jareth was absolutely sure that this was Remy; she was the only one, that he knew of, that could do anything like that. Ailis walked behind the curtain for a moment, and came back out with a hand full of the glass. The broken shards glinted in the light, their jagged ends looked menacing. Ailis allowed each judge to feel them. "The performer wanted to show you that it was real glass."

Jareth nodded, and Ailis brought out the next act. Ailis snapped and a pole appeared center stage. The girl was wearing a mini skirt and a barely noticeable tube top, topped off with stilettos. Music sounded from behind the curtain as the woman began to dance. She rocked her hips to and fro with the beat and slowly started doing a strip tease for her Goblin King. Jareth's eyes widened and he was thankful that the table was able to cover his arousal. She was swinging around the pole and naked, from what Jareth could tell. The song finished and she took a bow. A blushing Ailis snapped his fingers and a robe appeared in her hands. She put it on and strutted off the stage. Jareth clutched at the pictures he was desperately trying to memorize.

Ailis' snap brought Jareth out of his reverie. An acoustic guitar appeared on a stand off to the side of the stage. The figure of a girl picked up the guitar and placed it around her neck. She sat on a stool, which Jareth hadn't noticed until not, and Ailis made another announcement. "This song is called Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus."

The girl started playing a somewhat sad tune, and began singing. Jareth was immediately captured by her mesmerizing voice. It was simply melodic, and borderline haunting. It rang out and rocked him to his core, the lyrics were only barely noticeable to the smitten Goblin King. It took him a moment to realize that the girl meant every word that she sang, and why she chose this song. He listened a little more carefully to the captivating voice. "_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven ."_

Her voice and the lyrics rang out in his head, so he hardly noticed when she padded off the stage. He noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes, and she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She wasn't trying to show off her looks, but haunt him with her voice. The brash part of Jareth already chose the winner, but the diplomatic part convinced him that there was one more contestant. In fact, the next girl was already on stage, ready to begin. Music started playing and the silhouette began twirling a baton. She would throw the baton up, and, by the time she had done a small trick, she would catch it again. Jareth was amused by her act, but his mind was elsewhere. He was mildly relieved when the song ended and the girl sauntered off stage.

The goblins turned to their king and immediately expressed the one that they wanted to eliminated from the Talent Show. Two of the goblins voted for the first act, one voted for the second and Ailis voted for the second; leaving Jareth to break the tie. He immediately voted for the first act, having thoroughly enjoyed the Myaerr's performance. Ailis announced this decision to the girls and allowed them to get ready for their next performance. Jareth could tell that the first girl wasn't wearing much as she brought out a simple chair. The music started once again and she began gyrating her hips. Soon, Jareth was distracted from the singer who had captured his heart. The girl danced on the chair, and around the chair, until the music suddenly stopped; leaving a disappointed Jareth behind.

His disappointment was short lived, however, when he realized who was coming out next. A piano appeared next to the girl and she sat down in a fluid movement and waited for Ailis to once again announce the title of her song. "Lindsay Quit Lolly Gagging by Chiodos."

Remy had respectively replaced all the feminine pronouns with male ones – not that Jareth would have to know. She sung from her heart and allowed herself to be lost in her music. She hadn't noticed that she was crying until about halfway through the chorus. Her enchanting voice sung out to Jareth, and only Jareth. _"Thought of a smile not being there, my inner feelings would be shattered, a piece of glass puncturing my heart, I'm bleeding from the inside. I will be able to sleep at night, with a smile upon his face."_

Jareth had barely noticed the girl shaking – was she crying? He couldn't decide if this girl was Riona or Andra, but he couldn't imagine either of them crying like this. The words reverberated and Jareth was in love. This girl wanted him to be happy more than anything, she didn't care if she was going to be chosen or not. She had to be Andra; he couldn't see Riona being so unbelievably unselfish. The song ended, the last few notes leaving an impact. He sighed, thinking to himself, screw being diplomatic! The next girl bobbed on stage, another song playing. The baton twirled and the king couldn't find the entertainment in it anymore. He sat quietly and waited patiently for the girl to finish.

The judges 'deliberated' – if that's what you could call it – and they were told that the last girl, Riona, was eliminated. And the process was repeated. Jareth couldn't even find it in himself to humor the girl doing a sexy dance for him. He anticipated the next song that the girl would sing, hoping that the lyrics would give him another clue as to how she felt. He was actually unable to believe that the first girl was done, until he saw the acoustic guitar again. She played once more, capturing his heart further. Jareth only paid attention to bits and pieces of the song near the end. _"I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible. I'm terrified to speak, but you'd expect that from me. I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm), washing you out of my hair and out of my mind."_

Jareth was quickly alarmed by that statement, and the statement the followed soon after. _"Well I guess I'll go home now.."_

The voice stopped and the girl was gone. Jareth's heart was racing frantically, begging him to ask her what she meant. The 'judges' immediately decided that his singer, the beautiful girl to had captured his heart and who was now threatening to throw it away, now, had won. Jareth whispered into Ailis' ear that he wanted an encore and Ailis disappeared for a moment. He appeared in front of a tearful Remy, placing a consoling hand on her shoulder. He knew what she was feeling, and he didn't have to know her to understand; the lyrics said it all. Once he told her that she was to do an encore, she sobered up and was ready. Her last song wasn't acoustic, so she had Ailis play it over head while she sang from her stool. "Monster by Meg and Dia."

The beginning of the song was intriguing; Jareth found himself waiting more patiently than he ever had for the lyrics. The lyrics were asking him to love her, it seemed like. Easily done, Jareth inwardly grinned. But Jareth's grin fell when she unknowingly emphasized a part of the song. _"Monster, how should I feel? Creatures lie here, looking through the window. That night he caged her, bruised and broke her. He struggled closer, then he stole her."_

Jareth suddenly knew who his new found singer was, and he felt her anguish. She wanted him to be happy, but she also felt bruised and broken by his strange form of abuse. His heart clenched, causing a piercing pain in his chest, as he realized that he had practically cast her aside over the silly matter of who to eliminate. He was relieved when he realized that he would be getting a date with her tonight, giving him a chance to reconcile with her. He smiled when the translucent sheet revealed his beautiful friend, who would not look up from the ground. His smile faded; there were tear tracks on her face and she refused to look up. His expression was grim as she exited the stage; would he even be able to fix what he had done?


	14. The Date

Disclaimer; I don't own _The Labyrinth. _sigh.

Note; Anywho, I hope this chapter is favored a little more. :] Enjoy.

* * *

**The Date**

Remy left quickly; she didn't want Jareth, or anyone else for that matter, to see her cry. She entered her work out room and willed her mind to go blank. She allowed the tears to fall, trying to calm down enough to sneak into the bathroom without the girls noticing. Once she finally felt calm enough, she slipped into the room and directly into the bathroom. She drew herself a bubble bath and sunk into the hot water, feeling her muscles relax and her eyes drooped closed. Ailis 'popped' into the room quietly and blushed. He conjured a chair and noisily scraped it across the floor to sit a safe distance away. Remy's eyes popped open in alarm, but she visibly relaxed when she realized that it was her friend.

"Ailis." She attempted to smile – Ailis couldn't help but noticed the sad gesture. "How are you today?"

Ailis smiled, she was too proud to show that she was feeling weak, just like a certain Goblin King. "I am good, Remy. I just wanted to remind you that your date with Jareth is at six. You'll meet him in the gardens." He hesitated, not entirely wanting to bring it up. "And I wanted to see how you were doing."

Her attempt at a smile escaped her features and she frowned. Her eyes had a mind of their own, having immediately averted to the bubbles that filled her tub. Her voice was small and only added to her weakened image. "I'm okay, really. I'm just frustrated with him, is all."

Ailis scooted the chair closer, hoping that Remy wouldn't get angry, and grabbed pale hand, which was hanging off of the edge. "Care to tell me what happened, exactly? I just know that Jareth is cross with you."

"He over-reacted." Remy rolled her eyes unconvincingly. "He asked me who I thought we should eliminate and I answer. I explained why and he disagreed."

Ailis shook his head, knowing that Jareth is the master of dramatization. "Who did you want to eliminate and why?"

She shifted so that she was facing him, still aware that she was naked and in the tub. Her eyes never made it above their entwined hands. "Myaerr, because all she seems to want is sex; you saw her at the talent show! She doesn't want to rule the kingdom with him at all! What if Jareth gets sick or dies? What is she going to do besides make a mockery of his beloved kingdom?"

"You're right." Ailis agreed. He knew that Jareth was out of line, but he hadn't realized that it was this bad. He frowned and rubbed his temple with his free hand; Remy leaned her forehead against their hands.

They sat in a comfortable silence. They had an easy friendship, each respecting each other and knowing what to say and how to say it. Ailis felt Remy's pain, and was even trying to help her – even if she didn't know it yet. An odd type of chatter sound broke Ailis' train of though. He glanced at Remy, and laughed at her pained expression. Her teeth were chattering because she was cold. Coincidentally, the clock chimed five times. His chuckle was low and natural. "If you were cold, you could have told me."

"I tried, but you must not have heard me." She whined in a joking manner, motioning for him to grab a towel for her. He grabbed the towel and placed in on his now empty chair, chuckling as he disappeared. She dried herself and slipped into some clothes; a black, knee length skirt and a simple blue 'v-neck' blouse. She sat down at one of the vanities, ignoring the jealous looks from the other girls, and began drying her hair. Once she was finally ready, she examined herself in the mirror and departed. Her feet padded comfortably onto the cold floor, and she reveled in the feeling when the stone turned into the lush grass that covered the floor of the magnificent gardens. Her eyes sought out Jareth as she willed her face to remain expressionless.

"Remy." A voice spoke from behind her, making her flinch. Jareth's normally deep voice was soft and gentle, contradicting his earlier attitude towards her. His hand gently prodded her forward on her lower back; he guided her to a new area that she hadn't seen before. There was a fountain, which was surrounded by flowers of every color, and a flat platform in the middle. The water was tranquil below it, and Jareth waved his hand to make steps appear. He lead her onto the platform and pulled out her chair for her to sit down.

"Normally there's a statue of three mermaids here, but I've had them placed else where for now." Jareth answered her unasked question. He motioned with his hand and the fountain began shooting water over and around them, hiding them from those gazing from out side their bubble.

Remy noticed that the fountain made little noise, and it seemed to drown out the outside noise. She assumed that no one would be able to hear them clearly either. Only one thing was bothering her – a minor thing. "Where did you put the mermaids?"

Jareth was surprised at her question. He had hoped that she'd be so romanticized that all she could think about would be him. "There's a lake further into the Labyrinth that I've placed them in."

"Oh." Was all she could think to say. Another thing she couldn't help but wonder. "Why is there a statue of them?"

Jareth chuckled, remarking on how curious she is to himself. "They often would guide lost ships to land, saving a countless number of lives. And when it came their time to pass on, they were rewarded for their kind deeds. I allowed them to have an eternal live inside this fountain, being able to move and swim as freely as they wish. But they cannot leave unless I allow it. They still help goblins if they get lost, pointing out the castle."

"Can I meet them?" Remy blurted out before she could think. She blushed and found the ground with her eyes again.

Jareth laughed, and he couldn't help but notice that it felt much better to laugh with Remy than with any of the other girls. He placed his goblet down and smiled at her, a genuine smile. "Yes, after we eat dinner. We can take a walk and chat with them."

Remy smiled, for the first time in a while, at him before digging into her food. After a moment of comfortable silence, she remembered the competition – and that this date was just for show. She tried her hardest not to frown and spoke. "So who are you going to eliminate tomorrow?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Jareth admitted, nervous about this topic. This is what had started their fight, and he didn't want to go down this road again.

Remy had wanted a 'you were right' from Jareth, without entirely realizing it. She, however, knew that it was going to happen, so she didn't know why she even bothered. She moved on without hesitation because he didn't seem to want to talk about it. "So how are you doing right now?"

Jareth sucked in his breath and smiled, or at least attempted to. This was a topic that he hadn't really even thought about with himself. He opened his mouth expecting to say a simple 'good', but was surprised to be telling Remy the truth. "I don't know." He tried to mask the shock that he knew was apparent on his face. "I'm just trying to focus on the girls practically throwing themselves at me, but I can't help but feel that it's hallow, ya know?"

Remy nodded and he continued. "It's like I'm just pretending to be enjoying myself, but I can't find myself thoroughly happy with one of those girls." Jareth downed the contents of his goblet and sighed.

"When did this start?"

Jareth was quiet for a moment; it had started when he and her started fighting. He lowered his head as he answered. "When I eliminated Aiccea."

"Could it be that you miss her?" Remy tried to help by figuring out why he was feeling this way. Maybe if they could identify the problem, they could fix it and make Jareth happy again.

"It was actually a little before that." He admitted sheepishly; he didn't want to admit that he missed being her friend. Talking to her everyday and exchanging opinions; he even missed their playful banter. She was thinking, which gave Jareth his opportunity to explain. "Remy, you have no idea how sorry I am." - he ignored her gasp - "You're my friend and I definitely should not have acted this way."

Her head swam; she hadn't known Jareth long, but she knew that he wasn't the type of guy to apologize. When she didn't say anything, he continued. "I think that I was feeling over whelmed. Between the competition, the eliminations and actually getting to know the girls, I don't think that I was in the right state of mind to discuss our differing opinions. But you're a fantastic friend and you didn't deserve that."

He was becoming nervous. She just sat there covering her mouth with her hand and her bangs hid her eyes. He was unable to stop himself. "I saw how unhappy that you were after our falling out. You wouldn't look anyone in the eye, your smile disappeared and you were just plain _sad_. I never want to see you so unhappy again."

Jareth looked up again to see her body shaking slightly; she must be crying. He immediately stood, rounded the table and pulled her up and into a tight hug. A couch appeared and they sat down before shifting into a much more comfortable position. His question remained unasked, because he knew that it would upset her and he was afraid of the answer. He thought to himself, why was she so upset that he was mad at her? Surely a friend wouldn't be this sad about a simple falling out.

Remy felt foolish; she ruined their date by bawling on his shoulder. She took deep breaths to calm down as quickly as possible and interrupted Jareth's thoughts. "Were we still going to go see the mermaids?"

His deep resonating laugh shocked her; but her question was really random. He couldn't help but think to himself, she's worried about not getting to meet the girls during a moment like this? He stood, his grin never faltering, and lead her to meet the compassionate mermaids. Even though it wasn't voiced, they both knew that they were alright, again. Their smiles were an obvious testament and they couldn't help but feel closer to each other ever before, and Jareth wasn't going to screw it up this time.


	15. Goodnights

Disclaimer; Blah blah blah. I wish I owned _The Labyrinth _but I don't.

Note; I am _so _unbelievably sorry! Finals came up and I had to study for them, and if I wasn't studying I was working. I work too much, really. So by the time that I got two minutes to think, I was exhausted and needed sleep. Anyway, I just wrote a tiny chapter as to alleviate your anger towards me. I hope you guys like the ending. I'd like to thank ..death for reminding me to write. I appreciate and you guys should bitch slap me to start writing more often.

* * *

**Goodnights**

The date was spent talking to the girls, who had taken an immediate liking to the human girl, before retiring. Jareth walked her to the door to her room and immediately regretted it. Surely this will be an awkward 'goodbye', he cursed to himself. Remy just smiled, offered her arms out for a hug and hugged him as if this was a simple ritual. He found himself, not only surprised, but squeezing her small frame quite tightly. Remy was unable to keep herself from poking fun at the compassionate Goblin King, "Jareth, that breathing thing? Yeah, I still need it to live."

Jareth chuckled, before releasing his tight grip on her, but keeping her close. He brushed his cool, smooth lips across her forehead and she suppressed a sigh. He allowed his lips to remain close as he spoke. "I really am sorry, Remy. I need your help and I don't think you'll ever understand how grateful I am that you're willing to stay."

He felt Remy sigh. She focused on keeping the small amount of distance that they had, otherwise Jareth might get an inkling of her feelings. She, without really thinking, inclined her head to look into his unique eyes. Her lips were maybe, and it was a really iffy maybe, an inch away from his. "Really, Jareth, I'm just glad that you're no longer angry with me."

"Good night, Remy." Jareth whispered in a loving voice – though both of them were slightly too preoccupied with their close proximity to notice. Before Jareth could think, he had leaned down to close the distance between their lips.

Remy's eyes widened for a fleeting moment before she responded to the kiss. Remy's plump, rosy lips were pressed against Jareth's skilled lips. Jareth slowly backed her into the wall, tangling his fingers into her hair. He felt her somewhat tentative hands slide to his upper back, slightly pulling him closer. Jareth gently nipped at her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth in a suppressed moan; he took advantage of the opening and invaded her mouth with his tongue. She welcomed the offending tongue and allowed it to dominate her own. Jareth broke for air, and managed a quip. "Remy, that breathing thing? Yeah, I need it to live."

Remy laughed and, shaking her head, she said good night before entering the room to go to sleep. She quietly slipped into her bed, reflecting on their date. The ending was the best part, she declared mentally. Jareth, however, was not quite as fond of their goodnight. He sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. I shouldn't have kissed her, he thought, it'll ruin the easy friendship that we have, that I just fixed! It was a great kiss, he finally admitted to himself before drifting off to a not quite restful sleep.


	16. Long Awaited Goodbyes

Disclaimer; I don't own _The Labyrinth_

Note; I'm sorry it's short. But if I had tried to make it longer, it would've taken me another week or so. I didn't want to make you wait that long because I'm a bad writer who doesn't make her readers happy. I've been wanting to do this chapter for so long, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. :]

* * *

**Long Awaited Goodbyes**

When Remy left her work out room, she ran into Ailis, who was about to deliver a message to the girls. The elimination was going to happen this afternoon, rather than night, and there was a surprise for the remaining girls. Ailis also told Remy to that Jareth had already made his decision, so there was no need to discuss it and to just get ready for elimination. She relayed the message back to the girls before stealing a quick shower to get ready for breakfast. The girls all walked down to breakfast together in a tense silence. They all assumed that Remy was going home because of the depressed state she had been in previously, but she was in a better mood now – which made no sense.

After they ate, they had about an hour to wait before eliminations. Myaerr and Riona started freshening up and were debating about changing. Andra and Remy started up a card game, hoping to pass the time quickly. Ailis even popped in to play a game, losing to Remy of course. After about an hour, Myaerr and Riona were ready and Ailis brought them to the throne room. They lined up in front of the throne like always, and waited for the Goblin King to enter. Jareth walked in just as Ailis snapped his fingers, making the wooden box appear. Jareth greeted the girls with a smile. "I'm sorry to say that another one of you will be going home today. On the lighter side, I have a surprise for the remaining girls, but that comes after."

Ailis stepped forward and opened the box, putting them within reach of Jareth. He grabbed the first pendant and caressed the front of it. "Andra, you're absolutely amazing. I can't think of a single thing about you that I don't like, at this point. Will you please accept this pendant and remain here?"

Grinning, Andra stepped forward. "Of course." Then sauntered out of the room.

"Riona." He placed the pendant around her neck before continuing. "You're a very special girl, and I'm privileged to know and befriend you."

She tentatively kissed his cheek and smiled all the way to the door. Jareth sighed before picking up the last pendant and turning to the remaining girls. He took two steps closer, and addressed the girls. "Myaerr, you're a gorgeous girl. And that's about all I know about you." He paused to thrust the pendant into Remy's hands, like old times. "I have a small confession to make. Remy's a friend, posing as a contestant to help me choose."

Both Remy and Jareth were expecting an outburst, but it hadn't come. So Jareth elaborated. "It's very clear that you're only here for the physical attraction. To quote a friend, 'what if I get sick or die? What are going to do, besides make a mockery of my beloved kingdom?'"

"You, Jareth, are a liar. I'm glad that I wasn't chosen. I just wanted to see how you would compare to the other guys; I was hoping that you would be amazing because I've seen what you could do with your glass balls." She turned to face Remy, then. "And you, you little conceited bitch. You think that you're better than me because you're already his friend and I'm going home? Well I've got news for you; you're already his friend and he hasn't asked you to marry him either. Now what does that say about you?" With that, she stormed off.

Jareth was astonished; he had never thought about it that way. Why hadn't he just asked Remy? It was too late now, anyway. He would rather keep his best friend, than let the friendship go to waste with a marriage that's not out of love. It was a mistake, to kiss her and lead her on like that, he was convinced. He turned to Remy, who was trying to suppress a grin. He rolled his eyes; which she took as a go ahead to speak. "I told you so."

Jareth couldn't help but laugh, despite the feeling that he should be angry. He put his arm around her, guiding her to the door. "Come now, we must tell the other girls about the surprise I have for you guys."


	17. Phase One

Disclaimer; I don't own _The Labyrinth_, nor do I profit from this story.

Note; I hope this update was a bit quicker, and a bit longer. I'm excited for Ailis' plan to kick into action. :D Enjoy!

* * *

**Phase One**

Jareth dropped his arm right before bursting the doors open. The girls gasped, probably from the girl who walked in with him, but remained quiet. "Now that there are only three of you left, you will be separated into your own rooms!"

Despite the simple camaraderie between the three girls, they celebrated. Jareth silenced them again with the raise of his hand. "I will personally show you to each of your new room. So, Andra, if you would follow me I will show you to your room."

Andra grinned, giddy as a school girl, and followed him. She grasped Jareth's hand lightly, trotting down the hallway and stopping in front of a door next to Remy's workout room – not that Andra knew that. He pushed open the door and allowed her to enter. The room was decorated in a mossy green and a light gray. The bed was raised on, what Andra assumed to be, a wooden platform; a shear green gauze acted as a canopy hanging from the ceiling. The bed was covered in a similar gray comforter and brown pillows. There were two doors; one lead to a closet, while the other lead to a bathroom. Andra took the two steps to get onto her bed and laid down. After a moment, she sat up and turned to Jareth. "I love it. I was feeling quite homesick, and this reminds me of home. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." Jareth smiled before walking over to her. He stood in between her parted legs and kissed the tip of her nose, causing her to giggle. "I've already had your belongings moved over; you may arrange them as you wish. I must see the other two to their room, so I must bid you good night." He brushed some hair out of her face before quietly exiting the room.

He walked back into their previous room and snagged Riona. They stopped next to Andra's room and entered. The room was covered in pink and purple, much to Jareth's dismay. The dresser, bed and vanity were made out of mahogany. The room was bright, much like the area surrounded an actual star. Riona squealed and hugged Jareth. She inspected the two doors to find a walk in closet and a large bathroom. She tackled Jareth into a hug again before asking him a question. "How did you know?"

"That this was your dream room?" Jareth continued when she nodded, walking towards the plush, pink covered bed. "I have the power to view your dreams and make them come true. I must leave you to show Remy to her room. Goodnight, Riona, and sleep well." He kissed her hand and, with a smile, he exited the room.

He stuck his head into their former room and motioned for Remy to come forth. She jogged forward to meet him, exiting the room. Jareth lead her to her workout room, but, upon entering, Remy found that he had changed it back to her original room. Remy's eyes scanned the Victorian bed, the dugout and the incense burner. She grinned as she took a deep breath of the sandalwood scent. She turned and latched herself onto Jareth in an unsaid 'thank you' hug. Jareth chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her frame.

Although he was hesitant to, he pulled away. He placed his hand under her chin to look into her eyes. He couldn't help but notice that they were glittering with happiness, and that her lips were about seven inches from his own. He pushed these thoughts out of his head before he spoke. "Now, we need to sleep; we have another challenge tomorrow."

Remy rolled her eyes, but agreed. "Good night, Jareth."

He kissed her forehead, reveling in the feeling of her soft skin against his lips, before exiting. As he was walking to his rooms, Ailis appeared next to him. For several moments, they were silent. Ailis broke the silence. "Jareth, I need to ask you something. It would be best if we were in your drawing room."

Jareth nodded, leading his friend to said room. He poured a goblet of elven wine before sinking into a plush chair. Ailis followed his example, except he sat rigid and nervous. He took several gulps of wine before speaking. "Remember our previous conversation about Remy?" Jareth nodded, motioning him to 'spit it out', so to speak. "You were going to send her home, back to the Aboveground, after the competition was over. I just wanted to ask you, if we could do something else."

"Like what?" Jareth was alert, but acting nonchalant.

Ailis stared at the goblet; he didn't have to act embarrassed as he asked. "Could Remy come and stay with me?" Ailis took another gulp and started rambling. "It's just that, she and I have been talking and becoming quite close. I've developed feelings for her and I want to continue to allow our relationship to grow.."

Jareth had raised his hand to silence the nervous man in front of him. He was overall appalled at Ailis' request. He couldn't help but think; does Remy feel the same way? What about the kiss? He remained impassive as he spoke. "Have you already asked her?" Ailis shook his head. "Ask her, and let me know what she says."

Ailis understood Jareth's dismissal. He stumbled out of the room, breathing a sigh of relief after his exit. He was indeed nervous, just not for the reasons Jareth believed. He didn't want Jareth to know his plot, and he didn't know if Jareth would be angry at his request. He noticed that the two were close again, but he didn't know how close. He started walking towards Remy's room, trying to calm down enough to speak to her. He stood in front of Riona's room and knocked. Upon her instruction, he entered. "Good evening, Riona. I came to inform you that will be running another portion of the Labyrinth tomorrow. I will come by around noon to take you and the other girls to the starting point."

She nodded and he quietly exited. He skipped Remy's room and knocked on Andra's door. Her muffled voice asked him to enter. He informed her of the upcoming challenge before leaving again. He took a deep breath and knocked on Remy's door. When a very sweaty and smiling Remy answered the door, he was rendered speechless. "Ailis! What can I do for you?"

"I.. Uh.. I needed to speak with you." She laughed and motioned for him to enter her room.

"Sorry, I was just doing some aerobics before going to bed. Let me go wash my face quick fast." She disappeared behind one of the doors and he heard some water splash. He was comfortable enough with Remy to take a seat on the bench at the foot of her bed unasked, unlike the other girls.

She walked back out, taking a seat on the floor in front of him. She began stretching as she spoke. "I'm just going to stretch. What did you need to speak to me about?"

Ailis' eyes wandered over her well toned body as she stretched her muscles. He cleared his throat, trying to place his attention elsewhere. "Do you know what you're doing after the competition?"

Remy looked up confused; why did he want to know? "I don't exactly know."

"I just wanted to let you know something." He took another deep breath before plunging head first into the conversation. "If Jareth sends you home, you will never be able to return to the Underground."

She tried to stifle her gasp; he continued. "If you don't want to leave the underground, you may come stay with me." His cheeks turned a light rose color. "We could visit the Aboveground often, if that's something that you'd want to do."

She was silent for a moment. She needed a second to digest what had just been said to her. "Just let me think for a second." Did she want to leave the Underground? She laid back, so that she was sprawled in the middle of the floor. She didn't want to leave Jareth, but she also loved her job. She wished that she could just merge the two worlds. She squeezed her eyes shut; this decision wasn't going to be simple. She spoke to Ailis, who had been silent the entire time. "Are there any traveling circus' in the Underground?"

Ailis couldn't help himself; he had to chuckle. "I believe there are, if you wanted to join one." He smiled encouragingly at her as she sat up to face him.

"I want to stay Underground, and I'm sure that Jareth will want to be alone with his new bride. So I guess that does kinda put me out of a place to live." Before she had spoke, she realized that Jareth will never choose her; she wasn't a real contestant. Her heart nearly broke at the realization. "If you wouldn't mind, I would love to stay with you."


	18. Phase Two

Disclaimer; I don't own the _Labyrinth_.

Note; Man. This story is going to be over soon. I don't know if I'm excited or sad. Oh well, I hope this was a faster update, as well as a longer one. :]

PS; I plan on stopping the story at twenty - maybe an epilogue. So the next two chapters will be really long, which in turn will probably take a long time. Just thought that I would warn you. Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

**Phase Two**

The girls were awake fairly early, ready for the day's events. They ate a quiet breakfast, which was only slightly awkward, and gathered in the throne room. Ailis had explained their challenge before placing them at their designated starting points. Once Ailis blew the whistle – metaphorically speaking, of course – the girls took off. Remy was trotting, while the other girls were jogging.

Jareth had some affairs to attend to, so the challenge was proctored by Ailis. He watched from above, monitoring the progress of the girls. While watching the girls, Ailis witnessed something that could only be described as unbelievable. The Labyrinth moved to suit Remy's route, urging her to win. It had sectioned off the other girls' paths, making it almost impossible for them to get to their destination. Remy was trying to slow down when she saw the old man/bird once again; however, she was unable to stop the inevitable.

The bird had said something funny, causing Remy to laugh, which was when Ailis noticed that she was finished. Ailis snapped, transporting Remy to her room. She shrugged, but showered nonetheless. The moment that Remy left the Labyrinth, it reverted back to it's original course. Ailis' jaw dropped; he had never seen the Labyrinth want something so badly. He shook his head before realizing that both Andra and Riona finished – in that order. He transported them to their rooms before taking his findings to Jareth – minus the Labyrinth's cooperation. Jareth bit the inside of his cheek, a habit that he had as a child when faced with difficult decisions. He sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tell Andra that she came in first, Riona second and then Remy. I can't believe that Remy ignored the plan."

Ailis did as he was told. Andra got ready for her and Jareth's date that night, hoping to convince him to keep her. She put on a dark green skirt that fanned out if she spun and a gray tank top. She took the top half of her hair and pulled it back into a small braid, leaving the rest to frame her face. She was simply beautiful, and any one could see it. She entered the dining room, grinning as Jareth stood like a gentlemen. Their conversation was easy, enjoyable; it ranged from jokes to her life story. He walked her back to her rooms, and, with a chaste first kiss, he bade her good night.

The next night was Riona's turn. She dressed in a silvery cocktail dress with a plunging neckline. She wore strappy high heels that clack against the stone floor. The dinner went well; the conversation was pretty easy, but mainly small talk. Riona did dig deep at one point, however, and make something very clear to Jareth. She grabbed his gloved hand, looked into his eyes and spoke quite clearly for the amount of wine she'd had. "Jareth, I think I'm in love with you. You're funny, smart and you didn't immediately write me off as a gold digger like everyone else."

Jareth had smiled politely and shifted the topic elsewhere. Overall, the dinner went well. Riona practically swam in wine, while an amused Jareth watched. He was basically carrying her to her room afterwards, but made sure that she was laying down in her bed – fully clothed – before leaving her. He grudgingly left without their first kiss and headed down to his study.

Just before Remy and Jareth's date, Ailis put the second step of his plan into action. He popped into Remy's room and sat down to speak to her. "I'm very sorry, Remy. I've just been so busy with other things that I haven't had a chance to inform Jareth of your decision to stay. Do you mind telling Jareth about your decision?"

"Sure! Not a problem!" She continued speaking with Ailis until it was time for her to leave. She sauntered out of the door to meet Jareth in the dining room.

Jareth's eyes lit up when she entered the room. She wore some black cargo capris and a gray shirt, which was slightly covered by a black vest. It was simple, but it fit Remy's personality so well that Jareth loved it; the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She wasn't wearing shoes, which was quite common for her. Normally, girls would complain about the temperature of his kingdom. Remy was completely comfortable placing her bare feet against the cold, stone floor; oddly enough, this pleased Jareth.

Remy waited until both her and Jareth were seated to speak. "So, how were your dates?"

He didn't miss the way she phrased the question; this is a date too, he mentally corrected her. "Andra and I had a great time; I genuinely enjoyed myself." He paused to take a sip of wine. "Riona, however, got completely smashed and confessed that she was absolutely in love with me."

Remy playfully rolled her eyes at the size of his ego. They rehashed the details as they ate, laughing at Riona's drunken antics. They had finished eating, and were now lounging while milking a glass of wine. Jareth had decided to ask her opinion, but he only because he honestly didn't know who to choose and her opinion could only help. "So, who do you think is better suited to be my queen?"

Remy thought for a moment; she had to be careful with her answer. She decided to go with the safe route. "Who do you have more fun with? Who are you more comfortable with? Who can you rely on? It's up to you, Jareth; I can't make your decision for you."

He was in such deep thought, that Remy felt it was best that he leave. Before she could go, however, she needed to tell Jareth about her plans with Ailis. She grasped his hand, giving the slightest squeeze before speaking. "Oh, and Ailis asked me to tell you about my decision for his plans."

Jareth inclined his head, having forgotten about the arrangement. "Oh? And what is your decision?"

"Well, I thought that it was a good idea, so I agreed." She had only hesitated for a moment, unsure of how he would react. She was not ready for the half-assed interrogation, though.

"Why? Don't you want to go home?" Jareth placed his head in his hands, trying to stop his hands from shaking furiously. He hadn't anticipated her answer – she was fairly unpredictable, so he deemed it a fruitless effort – and he definitely didn't anticipate that her answer would make him angry.

Despite Jareth's effort to hide it, Remy saw his fury, but mistook it for annoyance. She took a step back, figuratively and metaphorically; she emotionally detached herself from the situation. "I like the Underground and I wanted to stay. Although, I can go home if you really wanted me to.."

Jareth stood, ready to face the answer to the question he had been asking himself for the last three nights. He looked at her; her eyes were stony, as if she were hiding behind them, and she was braced and ready for a beating. He sighed, losing all motivation; he wasn't about to further hurt the beautiful woman standing in front of him. "It's growing late. Why don't we further this conversation tomorrow afternoon?"

Remy nodded before exiting. She practically ran to her room for it's comforting solitude. She sat on her bed for just a moment before deciding to work out once more. She worked out for almost two hours before she stretched to slow her heart rate back down. After her strenuous workout, she showered – if you could call it that. She turned on the water, allowing herself to get used to the temperature. She was her hair and sweaty body before sitting at the bottom of the tub. She allowed the water to pour onto her curled up form for quite some time before drying herself off and heading to bed. Throughout her workout and shower, Remy tried to get her mind off of Jareth's reaction. She hadn't done well, really.

After Remy's departure, Jareth retired to his drawing room. He guzzled a goblet of wine before calling Ailis. With a quiet 'pop', Ailis stood in front of the Goblin King. "Yes, Jareth?"

Jareth knew that he could ask his friend anything, so there was only a slight pause before he spoke. "Ailis, exactly how close are you and Remy?"

"What exactly are you asking, Jareth?"

Jareth gritted his teeth; not wanting to out right say his worst fears. "Are you and Remy intimate?"

Ailis blushed, making his answer somewhat convincing – although the blush was more out of fear from lying to the king than from embarrassment. "We weren't trying to go behind your back, but we just never found the time to tell you. It's been hard to not let the other girls on, but we've somehow managed." He realized that he was rambling, but Jareth hadn't said anything. He sighed, running his hand through his brown hair. "To answer your question; yes, we are intimate."

Jareth immediately dismissed him. As Ailis exited the room, he could hear a furious Jareth trashing the room. He smirked, phase two had been completed. If he hadn't made Jareth realize that he had feelings for Remy, then he wouldn't have been so angry after Ailis' answer. Jareth was jealous, even if he didn't realize it.


	19. Failure

Disclaimer; I don't own _The Labyrinth_ yet.

Note; I didn't specify; the twenty chapters doesn't include the prologue or the epilogue. So, really, it'll be twenty two chapters. Also, I'm very sorry about the wait. Within the last two weeks, I was only allowed one day off. I may have gotten a raise, I may be getting paid over time and I may have gotten more commission than I have in the last month, but I'm beyond tired. I worked ninety six hours, but I'm only part time. :/ Oh well, I'm over it. I'm sorry about the long wait, but I hope you enjoy. :]

* * *

**Failure**

The next afternoon, before the elimination, Jareth joined Remy in her room. She was nervous, but still happy to see him. She smiled at him and continued her workout. "What can I do for you, Jareth?"

He looked at her face, admiring it's beauty and wishing that she was his. He sat on the bench at the foot of her bed as nonchalantly as he could. "I needed to speak to you about something."

"Oh?" She wasn't looking at him; she was trying to hide her disappointment. He was going to send her home.

"I don't want you to be with Ailis." He blurted it out, but, if he hadn't, he wouldn't have been able to say it at all.

Remy stopped all movement; he thought that she was with Ailis? She she was still silent, but started fuming. If he was wondering about the relationship between her and Ailis, he should have asked! She stood, turning to face Jareth. It was then that he realized that she was angry. She stood in front of him, her small frame towering over the arrogant king. "Listen here, Jareth, I refuse to let you rule my life. I let you play with my emotions like they were the blades of grass beneath your feet – even if you didn't realize that you were doing it. But no more.

Even if I chose to be with Ailis, which I'm not, it's not up to you. I will be with someone if I want to, and you will not stop me. Don't assume that I'm with him just because I'm choosing to stay in the Underground. I want to be able to visit you, dummy!" She stood there for a moment, waiting for him to speak.

All Jareth could do was stare at the furious, but gorgeous, woman in front of him. As he stared, everything hit him; his feelings for Remy, his jealousy at the thought of her and Ailis being intimate and the thought that she could go home and never see him again. He focused once more to find that Remy had disappeared; she must have left, he concluded.

She didn't know where she was going; all Remy knew was that she had to get away from Jareth before she spilled her guts. She wandered around, only vaguely paying attention to where she was going, until she stopped in front of a fountain. The same fountain with the three mermaids. Their soft voices called to Remy, worrying that she was lost. She shook her head, afraid to break down crying if she were to try to speak.

She had learned their names last time; Maarit Taru Aina Ulriikka, Reeta Catarina Kiriskka Brigid, and Lahja Priita Rhianon Tiia. Of course, they agreed that their names were long and allowed Remy to use their first names; Maarit, Reeta and Lahja. They gathered in front of her, concerned over her lack of communication. Reeta's melodic voice helped sooth Remy. "My love, what's wrong?"

She couldn't help but break down; she stepped into the fountain, letting the water surround her. However, she was still able to breathe. The girls surrounded her in a group hug, almost sensing that it was boy troubles. "Remy, darling, what has you crying so?" Lahja smoothed Remy's hair out of her face.

"Jareth's an ass." After a slight pause, she launched full force into her story. The girls sympathized and offered their comfort. She had calmed down by the end of the story, which was a good thing because eliminations were soon.

Lahja lifted Remy's chin, so that she was looking directly into her comforting, coral eyes. "Here's what you're going to do.." She gave Remy clear instructions about what to do. When she was finished, she and the other girls fixed Remy's make up and hair. They brushed her hair out and removed the smudges from her eye liner.

Remy slipped back into the castle and entered her room before heading to the throne room. She changed into a pair of jeans and a band tee and slipped a pair of shoes on. She quickly packed, throwing everything that was actually hers into a back pack; she left everything that Jareth supplied her with or gave her in the room. Ailis knocked on the door, a reminder that the elimination was starting soon. She waited until the other girls were ahead of her before leaving her room for the last time.

She paused before entering the throne room, gathering the courage to follow through with the plan. She took a deep breath before entering the room. Ailis smiled at her, but his smile dropped when he saw her bag; the girls, however, covered their smiles of relief. Jareth was shocked when she turned and faced Riona and Andra and started speaking. "Girls, we have a secret to tell you; I'm only posing as a contestant." She was rushing, trying to shock them before they could react in a way to stop her. "Because there are two of you, he is no longer in need of my help."

"Ailis, I need you to send me home." Ailis blinked, but snapped his fingers to send her home.

The four remained in their places, completely shocked. Jareth was the first to recover, sighing before he spoke. "Girls, let's sit down for dinner while I explain something."

They silently followed Jareth into the dining room, only more confused by Jareth's actions. Jareth took a seat at the head of the table, Riona and Andra sitting to his left and right. Ailis took a seat opposite Jareth, who had shrunken the table for easier conversation. Jareth started the explanation. "I asked Remy to pose as a contestant to help me find someone who was best suited to be my queen. I didn't want someone like Myaerr to win and destroy my kingdom from the inside out."

"The two fell in love without realizing it." Ailis cut in. "I formed a plan to bring the two together, but the last part of the plan kind of failed. I asked Jareth if Remy could come live with me after this was all done, but I kind of lied to him." He paused once more, feeling guilty. "I told him that Remy and I were intimate, hoping to make him realize that he loved her."

Jareth snorted, averting his eyes to the table. "In other words, he wanted me to become jealous. I told her that she wasn't allowed to be with him. It doesn't matter now, she's home and she can never come back." He guzzled a glass of elven wine. "I was going to send the both of you home tonight, but I guess I'll just send Riona home."

Ailis stood, objecting to the plan immediately. "You're just going to give up? You begged in your knees for Sarah to come back to you, but you're going to let Remy get away? Maybe I was wrong, maybe you don't love Remy."

He then turned to the girls, he took several steps towards the door, motioning for the girls to follow. "Come on, girls. I'll take the both of you home."

"But, Jareth said that he was going to said me home and keep Andra." Riona was sad, but she did want the friends she made here to be happy.

Ailis snorted uncharacteristically. He stared directly at Jareth as he said this, meaning every word. "Jareth doesn't deserve either of you and he especially doesn't deserve Remy."


	20. Masquerade

Disclaimer; I don't own the _Labyrinth_, nor do I profit from this story.

Note; Oh my god! This is the last chapter, if you don't count the epilogue. I was almost going to make you guys wait another day or so, but I was so excited that I decided not to. The epilogue may not be until the end of August, but hopefully this will tide you over. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I know that's not many of you, but each one of you made me proud of my writing and motivated me to continue the story even when I was feeling lazy and didn't want to write. Thank you so very much, notwritten, Funazzachick, Saorlas of House Issoelne, Astrophysics Rock, Briony Tallis, Whoaniny, RememberingYesterday, and Dragonfly2224. (Wow! It seems that I have more reviewers than I rememberred!) You guys are my heroes!

Anyway, enjoy! :]

* * *

**Masquerade**

Jareth was left to sit in his own misery. It was hours after Ailis, Andra and Riona left, but only seconds after he finally retired to the gardens. He was wandering, something that he didn't do often, and just letting the Labyrinth guide him to where it wanted him to go. He was a little surprised to find himself standing in front of Lahja Maarit, and Reeta. The moment he looked at the girls, he knew that he was in trouble; he knew that they had heard what happened.

Despite her anger, Reeta could not quite put it in her voice. "What do you have to say for yourself, Jareth?"

He hung his head; ashamed for what had happened. "That I'm an idiot, who let the perfect girl slip through my fingers."

"Damn right, you're an idiot!" Maarit was furious – one knew because she never swore, let alone at her king. "You were in love with Remy but you ignored it! You were too preoccupied with the other girls, who were practically throwing themselves at you. You didn't bother to notice Remy, who wanted nothing more than your happiness and what was best for this kingdom."

"Girls." Jareth practically pleaded, which alerted the girls to his desperation. "What should I do? I would do anything to bring her back."

They shook their heads, already knowing that they couldn't help him. Reeta's kind voice broke the bad news. "Jareth, we can't tell you what to do to get her back. You need to figure it out, or else it won't mean anything to her."

"I hate seeing you so unhappy, but Remy was feeling just as bad." Lahja went on to explain how Remy felt; her insecurities, her belief that she was merely annoying him, her feelings of unrequited love, so on and so forth. Realization dawned on his face, making him feel even more idiotic than before.

He was at a loss; what should he do? Should he go back to the Aboveground and beg for her to come back? Or should he think of some romantic way to lure her back? He thanked the girls before appearing in his study. He stared at the flames as they danced around the logs, arguing with himself. I should do something romantic, but still beg for her to come back, he thought decisively. He paced around, trying to think of a way to convince Remy that he was madly in love with her.

* * *

Remy stood in front of Sarah's door, trying to find a way to explain where she had been. She needed to get the rest of her things and move into one of the lofts above the studio. She knocked and waited patiently, or as patiently as she could. Sarah's muffled voice told her to hang on a second, which was followed by a slight giggle. The door swung open, revealing a flustered Sarah and a grinning Brock. She gasped upon seeing Remy, standing there and looking sheepish. "Hey."

"Oh my God, Remy!" Despite her disappearance, Sarah was still happy to see her. "Come in and tell me what happened."

Remy sat in their kitchen, like old times, and started explaining. Brock had headed into the bathroom to get ready for work, so the girls could speak freely. Sarah wasn't exactly keeping it a secret, she just wasn't ready to tell Brock. Remy decided to leave out the details of falling in love with the Goblin King, but told Sarah that he chose a girl and sent Remy home.

"So now you're back for good?" Sarah was appalled; he just threw Remy away once he was done with her?

Remy nodded, smiling despite herself. She stood and made her way to her old room. "I actually need to get my things and move back into the studio. It was finished a couple days ago, but Dante thinks that I was on vacation."

"Remy, that's terrible!" Sarah followed her friend, waving her arms while ranting. "Anyone who knows you would know that you're already infatuated with him! Why would you just let him do that? You never do anything for yourself and now you've just let the man you love slip through your fingers. I cannot be-"

"Sarah." She interrupted her frantic friend. "It's what he wanted, and I'm not going to force myself onto someone who doesn't want me." She had finished stuffing her remaining things in her bag and turned to her friend. She placed her hands on Sarah's shoulder, trying to comfort her friend as well as herself. "He's fey, and I'm human. It probably just wasn't meant to be. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go land me one of the new hotties in Dante's show." With a wink, Remy left.

* * *

Jareth stood in front of Sarah's door, fidgeting nervously. He had rung the doorbell, but was anxious for Sarah to answer. He didn't think that Remy would be here, which is why he came. He wanted to talk to Sarah and arrange something for her. The door quickly swung open to reveal a fuming Sarah. Her glare intimidated Jareth, which was not an easy thing to do.

"Before you say a word, just listen to me!" Jareth pleaded. Sarah stepped aside, allowing Jareth to enter the privacy of her home. "I know that I messed up, and I want to fix it. I just need your help on how."

"What have you come up with so far?" Sarah was willing to help, but only because Remy was her friend.

"I thought about having dinner ready in her loft after her one of her shows, and, when she walks in, I'll beg for forgiveness." Jareth was willing to do almost anything. Although he had put much thought into what he should do, that was all that he could come up with.

Sarah pondered this for a moment, imagining how it would play out. She was sure that it could work, but it would be too normal and too over done. She had an idea. "Jareth, here's what you can do.."

* * *

Remy was excited for her first show of the season. She was lucky that Dante wanted to start with last years stuff one last time before doing a new routine. It was the last leg of the show; the finale of Dante's most prized contortionist. She donned her costume; a full body mesh suit, covered by a leotard with purple, green and blue sequins, and a detachable skirt, which was made of a shimmery mesh with peacock feathers. She had a mask that depicted a peacock as well; it was covered in short, downy feathers, but had one peacock feather above the short beak – which covered her nose – and a bouquet of feathers hanging down from the right side of her mask. She would start out in heels, but remove them, along with the skirt about a fourth of the way through. Her hair was set in a low bun, out of the way.

She stepped into the arena, surrounded by thousands of people, and bent forward as far as she could while lifting her right foot in the air behind her – her contortionist's bow. Her male partner stood in the middle of the arena, waiting for her approach. His costume was that of a snow white barn owl, which wasn't the normal costume. She took two bounding steps toward him, jumping into his arms, which lifted her high in the air while contorting herself into a backwards ball.

They continued their dance, locking eyes often. Remy had never had a partner who had this much chemistry with her before. The men who lifted her were either gay or not her type; but this man, he was phenomenal! The look in his eyes said that he wanted her, in every way imaginable. The feel of his hands on her skin was pure electricity. In some far region of her brain, Remy was amazed that she was even able to do her routine with him. It was in that moment that she remembered that the finally was coming up.

He was standing still, holding his hands out to her. She placed her delicate hands in his, never breaking eye contact, and kicked up into a handstand. The crowded 'oohed', but broke out in applause as Remy's back arched, sticking her feet parallel above his head. Bending one knee, she lifted her head to look into his eyes. He moved her closer to himself, making his lips mere centimeters from her own. She didn't know what she was doing, but allowed her lips to break the distance. Their kiss was short, because that was not the end. He lowered her slightly, allowing her to wrap her legs on his shoulders before letting her fall. She pushed herself off of his hands at the last second, moving upwards and almost shoving her chest into his face. She let her legs slide downward, stopping at the crook of his elbow, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The crowd was giving a standing ovation, whistling and calling out their appreciation. The man carried her out of the arena, never looking away from her eyes, and all the way to her loft. He shut the door, placing her back against it. She moved her hands, then, caressing his lips and cheeks. She dropped her gaze, allowing her cheeks to redden as she spoke. "I love you, Jareth."

He gasped, nearly dropping her; he recovered, however. "How did you know? I even changed my eye color!"

"Jareth." She chuckled, working with Jareth to stand. She placed her hands on his chest, before reaching up and taking his mask off – his eye color returning to normal. "There is no one who has ever made me feel the way you do, even with just a touch. I doubted that I would meet a second person, let alone so soon after leaving you."

He took a step back, told her to change. After following his directions, he took her hand, leading her towards the table, which was set lavishly. He sat her down before dishing up her food and then himself some. Before she took a bite, he had one thing to say. "I cooked this myself, goblins forbid, and, if it doesn't taste good, tell me and we can try something else."

Their dinner was in a comfortable silence; each one knowing that the time for talking would come soon. Remy was happily surprised to find that Jareth's meal was edible. It was a simple spaghetti and meatball dinner, but Remy was touched that he even spent the time. After dinner, Remy lead the way to her private balcony, laying Jareth down in one of the two loungers facing each other – Remy took a seat, folding her legs and looking at him.

Jareth took the motion as a go ahead to speak. "First and foremost, I am a complete and total idiot." Remy grinned, grateful that he could admit it. "I shouldn't have let you go and I'm sorry. I know that I don't deserve you, but I want you to come back."

He stood, walking until he was in front of her and kneeling. "You've made me feel alive again, and I would do anything to have you back." He pulled her hands from her lap and held them, stroking them softly with his thumbs. "I'm in love with you, Remy."

Remy was silent for a moment, thinking. She leaned forward, resting her forehead against the Goblin King's. "Jareth, my Goblin King, I'm absolutely in love with you. Just don't do anything like this again!" She was teasing him, something he adored.

He let go of her hands for but a moment, and, when they returned, Remy detected a slight tremor – nervousness, perhaps? He pulled back, letting Remy see what he had grabbed; a velvet box. Remy's breathing hitched, obviously aware of what was happening. Jareth chuckled, before opening the box and showing her the contents. Remy laughed, harder than she ever had; the box was empty. Jareth cleared his throat, calling her attention. "I'm sorry. I meant to grab my mother's ring, but I didn't know if you would like it. I would've just bought one that I thought you would like, but I was worried that you wouldn't like that either. So I figured that I would ask anyway, and, on the off chance that you say 'yes', take you to choose your own."

Remy was touched; Jareth cared for her happiness and wanted to impress her. She grinned, launching herself into his arms and successfully leveling him out. Jareth laughed, happily letting go of his seriousness. "I take that as a 'yes'?"

"You may take that as what ever you want." Remy grinned as she kissed him, crushing her lips against his. After a few moments, they broke for air still smiling at one another. Remy chuckled. "Now you just have to help me plan the wedding!"

* * *

PS; I wanted to address this issue before it arose. I don't know if it was in your immediate thoughts, but, as I finished writing the story, I remembered that Fey and Humans have very different life spans. Due to the light hearted nature of my story, I didn't bother to add a solution to this problem in the story. Believe what you will, basically. Sorry, guys.


	21. Epilogue

Disclaimer; Woo. Last time that I get to type this for a while. I do not own _The Labyrinth _nor do I profit from this story.

Okay. Please don't hate me. It took so long because I went on a cruise for the better part of August; after I got back, I was promoted to being the manager of my kiosk because my manager at the time had her baby two weeks early; I had to hire and train a seasonal employee; and Christmas is the busiest time of year for the kiosks in malls. I work way too much on top of going to school full time and I haven't had the energy to finish writing it until just now because I couldn't sleep. I'm so very sorry if anyone was waiting for the very last installment.

* * *

**Clap-On**

Remy had sent several knowledgeable goblins to the front doors with strict instructions: when a guest arrives, show them the throne room – where the wedding would take place – and alert their soon-to-be Queen. If they were a special guest, however, they were to be brought into her room. She was currently finishing up some last minute plans before she started getting ready. She wanted the goblins to bring Andra, Adyic, Aiccea, Dierdra, Donella, Myaerr – although she had declined the invitation – and Riona to her room. She had written them a personal letter, asking them to come help her dress herself.

She and Jareth had made a deal that they wouldn't see each other for twenty four hours before the wedding, unless they absolutely had to. So she missed teasing him, but was extremely excited for the days events. He had chosen the High councilman, Aelfric, to do the services and a man named Pyralis to be his best man, with several other councilmen as his groomsmen. Remy chose Ailis to act as her maid of honor (because Sara was unable to return to the Underground), with Andra and Riona as bridesmaids. Jareth had chosen Pyralis to be his best man for two simple reasons: he was the only council member to speak out against the rule that he needed to marry, and Jareth could actually stand his presence for more than a moment.

Andra was the first to arrive, shortly followed by Dierdra, Donella and the rest of the girls. The first began working on the hair. She described a vague idea of what she wanted, but otherwise let the girls go wild. As the six girls worked on her, she recounted to them how Jareth apologized. The girls 'oohed' and 'aahed' at all the romantic parts, but otherwise remained quiet. She was finished later than she had planned, but was reassured that it wouldn't take that long to get her dressed. The make up came next, showcasing her eyes and sensational smile, which was to be followed by getting Andra and Riona ready.

"Remy, I'm so glad that you won." Dierdra was the first to admit. "I would've been extremely sad if Myaerr had won." Remy grinned, thanking Dierdra or her support.

Getting ready was fairly easy; although they were taking a while, there were no major problems that they encountered. Riona and Andra were dressed and ready to go, so all that was left was getting the bride dressed. It was difficult, but only because they were being careful to not ruin Remy's hair. Once her dress was situated, Remy was ready to go. They all wished her good luck, giving her light kisses on the cheek as they left. The Wiseman, who had touched Remy's heart, had agreed to walk her down the aisle. They assembled in their line, ready to walk out the door.

Jareth waited as patiently as he could, which wasn't patient at all, for Remy to start walking through the doors. His impatience was relieved, however, when the traditional music began. The crowd of over one thousand people stood up, all craning their necks to see Jareth's soon-to-be bride. She was an angel in white, Jareth immediately thought. Her hair was in a simple chignon at the base of her neck; although, several strands of hair had a mind of their own and hung loosely around her face. Her white veil may have masked her face slightly, but he was still able to admire her dress.

Her dress was quite simple; it was strapless and a smooth a-line cut. At the top of the dress, around her bust, was lacy with a little bit of beading. At some point around mid-thigh, the smooth fabric ended, showing some lavender lace covering her legs. Her legs were barely visible through the lavender fabric, but Jareth had very keen eyes. Her bouquet was made out of white orchids and deep – almost a violent – purple calla lilies. Her bridesmaids were each wearing a lavender dress while carrying a small bouquet of white calla lilies. About halfway through her long walk, he noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes; he grinned, matching her own grin.

They ceremony was quick, although Remy was sure that time stopped when he started sliding the ring on her finger and vice versa. It was quick, and Remy couldn't quite believe what was happening; she was married, she was married to the King of Goblins. She felt as if she was going to be smiling forever, because she was so happy. She danced with every council member – Jareth hadn't wanted to share, but grudgingly allowed it – and several other men that she had been introduced to that night. It wasn't until she was back in Jareth's arms that she finally felt that it was real. They stood close to one another, just standing in one spot in their own little celebration.

Almost everyone in the ballroom had left, and Jareth could only will them away faster. The only ones remaining were Aelfric, Nisse, Andra, Riona, Dierdre, and Elgin. Aelfric was waiting to explain to Jareth why he made him marry, while the three girls wanted to wish them good luck one last time. Jareth and Remy had just sat down with a piece of cake each, allowing their six guests to take the seats around them.

"Remy, Jareth I would like you to meet Elgin." Dierdre grinned for the first time for the newly weds. "We're going to be getting married in two months time."

"Dierdre! Oh my gosh! I would love to come, if you don't mind." Remy was excited for the girl, who had seemed so sad in the competition, to be happy.

"Of course, I would be honored if the King and Queen of Goblins would attend." The girls had a quick girly moment over the wedding plans.

Aelfric and Jareth, however, were having a quiet discussion. "Jareth, I wanted to explain the real reason for making you find a wife."

Jareth's face remained passive, but he was quickly growing uneasy and anxious. "And what's that, Aelfric?"

"The old seer, Medea, summoned me and my wife to tell us a prophecy, which was of you and Remy happily married." Jareth opened his mouth to reply, but Aelfric continued before he could utter a word. "But she said that the only way that you would achieve this happiness is if I push you in the right direction."

Jareth remained quiet; he didn't know what to make of it, but he definitely wasn't angry about the deal anymore. Although, he couldn't quite find it in him to say that he was happy. "Well I thank you nonetheless, Aelfric. Even though I think you should have just told me that from the beginning."

Aelfric laughed boisterously. "Jareth! You and I both know that you wouldn't have believed me." He paused, still chortling. "This was the right direction; and you can't really argue, because it worked."

Jareth grinned, shaking his head and unwilling to admit that he wouldn't have believed him. They were left in a comfortable silence, admiring their lovely wives. They were happily chatting about Dierdre's wedding, which was bound to be small and quaint. He stood, motioning for Remy to follow him. He had decided that he wanted to be alone with his new bride, and not just to consummate the marriage. "Friends, it's time for Remy and I to finish the wedding tradition," He waggled his eyebrows to add to the effect. "Good night, and sweet dreams. If you need any help finding your rooms, ask a goblin for assistance." The group said 'good night' and watched as Jareth scooped Remy up before disappeared in a flourish of glitter.

Remy's stomach fluttered as she experienced Jareth's method of transportation for the first time. Jareth placed her on the floor next to the bed, staring at her beauty. Before the wedding, Remy had made Jareth modify several parts of their new room. She asked him to change the shower (so that they both could fit), to make the main room's lights Clap-On's (Jareth won't always be around to use his magic, she argues), to add a mini fridge and a TV next to the bed for lazy days (which he refuses to do), and so on and so forth. Remy now felt comfortable in their room; she felt that she wasn't moving into Jareth's room, but that she was moving into their room.

Jareth gently stroked her face and Remy closed her eyes with a soft sigh. "I don't think that you understand how much I love you, Remy."

"Oh, but I think that I do, my love." She grinned and kissed his nose as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed.

Jareth turned so that Remy's back was towards their bed and walked forward so that the back of her knees touched the bed. He gently pushed her down so that she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She crawled backwards to lay in the middle of the bed and leaned back onto her elbows. He covered her petite body with his muscular one and hovered his lips over hers slightly. She glanced into his eyes and grinned. "Would you like to know which modification I like the best?" Without waiting for an answer, she clapped her hands the lights turned off.

**The End**


End file.
